


Per rectum

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Difficult Decisions, Doctor/Patient, Friends With Benefits, Heartache, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is tired after a very long day at the clinic, but he can't say no to one more patient coming in with a very difficult and intimate problem...</p><p>Kili is just so ashamed, but he can't really help it... His doctor is just too handsome and the fingers examining him are just... unbearably arousing.</p><p>When they finally feel happy... everything goes to hell and they need to hold on to each other to make it out sane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another crazy idea born in my head - from a simple scene of a doctor examining a patient you'll get another huge story... Well I guess I'm wired that way.

Fili was tired after a really long shift. He loved his job, but at times like this he felt like gasping with annoyance. He was at work for nearly twenty hours, and be just dreamt of going home and sleeping. His day started with three operations, later he had four hours of clinic, and then again a doctor’s round and finally four more hours of clinic. He was tired, and the coffee he drank two hours ago did not help as much as he needed.

“One more patient for tonight Dr. Oakenshield.” The nurse brought in a card, and added on a grim note.

“How many more are waiting Jemma?” Fili asked in a low voice.

“Last one for tonight, but considering the way this man looks... well it might take some time.” She noticed dully.

“Just fucking great...” Fili gasped and washed his hands yet again.

“Send him in.” He finally nodded at her.

“If you need me I’ll be at the front desk finishing the paperwork for today.” She told him and left in a hurry.

When the boy came in, Fili didn’t have time to intake what he really looked like. But what immediately caught his attention was the fact that the boy didn’t sit down. Most patients immediately sat down.

“So how are you feeling today?” He asked him gently.

\-----

Kili just blinked hearing the standard question. Suddenly he felt stupid for coming there. His problem way too personal and way too delicate just to tell a stranger. He blushed madly and felt like running away, but the doctor despite seeming tired himself stopped him.

“If it hurts so much you came here... we might as well do something about it.” The gentle voice, and the rich blue eyes made him stop the impulse of darting out.

“I’ve been having a fever the last three or four days... But I’m not ill...” He confessed feeling a complete idiot.

“What else?” The doctor asked patiently.

“I’ve been having problems...” Kili gasped feeling cornered.

“With?” The doctor’s voice did not express any emotion.

“Going to the toilet...” Kili spat and blushed madly. “And sex...” He finally added. When the doctor gazed at him curiously, he just blushed even more.

“When was the last time you had an intercourse?” Fili asked gently.

“Over two weeks ago... and then I tried a few days ago... and it hurt...” Kili felt so stupid to tell these things to a stranger, he just wanted to hide.

“Was it safe sex?” The doctor asked impassively.

“Not really...” Kili admitted feeling cornered. “I don’t remember much...” He replied feeling like an even bigger idiot.

“What about the toilet trouble... solid or liquid?” The doctor asked calmly as if talking about the weather.

“Mainly solid... solid hurts like hell... and there was some blood...” Kili confessed.

“That means we’re going to have to have a closer look.” The doctor noticed and pulled out some lube, and clean gloves. “Take off your trousers and underwear, and lean against the bed.”

“What?” Kili inhaled surprised. “Do we have to?” He felt so unsure and apprehensive.

“Do you want to find out what’s wrong and solve the problem?” The doctor calmly asked. “If it’s something serious like rectal bleeding, it’s better to find out now, than to land in ER unconscious when they won’t have any idea where to look...”

“Fine...” Kili finally gasped and slowly lowered his trousers and underwear and feeling extremely vulnerable he bent against the bed.

“Rest on your elbows, it will make the examination easier.” The doctor calmly informed him. “Now if anything I do hurts... just tell me...”

Kili felt gentle hands on his buttocks. The doctor was slowly analysing his anus and tracing the skin.

“Relax a bit... no one will come in.” The doctor gently noticed. “You’re my last patient for today.”

“It’s just... so strange...” Kili complained. “I’ve never had an examination like this...”

“If you prefer anal sex coming in regularly would make sense... it’s important to take care of your health.” The doctor scolded him.

Kili just grunted, as the gentle fingers glided over his anus.

“You’ve got a pretty bad rash... Have you tried any new lube or condoms?” The doctor calmly asked.

“Not that I recall...” Kili blushed feeling badly about not really remembering anything about that crazy disco and the guy he left with.

He winced feeling the wet finger gently slide against his anus.

“Does this hurt?” The doctor asked calmly.

“A bit...” Kili complained.

“It must have been one hell of a party... you’ve got internal anal bruising...” The doctor informed him. “It seems you’ve got haemorrhoids and they got disturbed by a really rough night...”

“What?” The boy complained desperately.

“That’s the source of the inflammation and toilet trouble.” The doctor calmly informed him.

“So what now?” Kili grimaced ashamed as hell.

“Now I’m going to analyse everything else...” The doctor calmly noticed and gently traced against his prostate. Kili’s face went even more red feeling the gentle touch, and to his terror his body immediately reacted. He just wanted to die. Admiring the handsome doctor was one thing, reacting with an erection to a simple medical examination was just too much for that fucked up horrible day.

\------

After telling him the diagnose and explaining the treatment Fili was a little surprised with the way the boy was looking. His face was extremely red, and flushed.

“Are you okay?” He asked worried and took off his gloves and gently touched his forehead.

“I’m fine...” The boy grunted and the way he gazed at him was so hot, Fili couldn’t help but think the boy was just so cute... The boy was obviously aroused, and clearly ashamed of it.

As he was slowly putting his clothes back on, he was pacing from one leg to the other.

“Does it hurt more after the examination?” Fili asked worried, but the boy shook his head, so he calmly explained the medicine and dose. “Come back in two or three days if you don’t feel better, or if you’ll feel worse. If you do get better show up after a week for a check up.”

“Am I going to be okay?” The boy asked worried.

“Eventually yes. But no sex until you get better. And since you had unsafe sex, I would advise a full panel of tests.” Fili noticed calmly. He saw the boy look away in shame. “Your health is important, so before going to another party, buy some lube and condoms.”

“I’m sorry...” The boy looked down clearly ashamed.

“You don’t have to apologise to me. You should apologise to yourself... You’re the one in pain...” Fili noticed grimly.

“Thank you.” The boy blushed taking the prescription with shaking hands.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Fili noticed calmly. As the boy was going out, he noticed the two dark deep eyes gaze at him with heat and lust. But he was a professional so he just nodded as a goodbye.

\-----

Kili did as the doctor told him, he took his medicine, used the cream for the rash. And to his surprise two days later the pain subsided enough to be able to work at the office without dreaming of a pillow on his chair. He easily lied he fell down the stairs and hurt his tailbone, and everyone seemed to buy it. He tried to focus on his work, programming and network security his true obsession, but somehow he kept seeing blue eyes calmly gazing at him. His sex deprived brain just had to focus on the one person who could help him. He finally he called in to make an appointment. And he felt like that day was the most important event of the week.

He was truly screwed.

\-----

Fili finally had two days off so he slept as long as he could, played computer games, cooked his favourite food. Whenever he got some time off he always did his best to rest knowing that what was coming next was hard work.

When he came back on Friday, he easily saw the last appointment for the day. He gazed at the name, and wondered just how flushed the boy would be this time. He just smirked and noticed the alluring way the nurse was looking at him again.

“Did you have a good time off?” She added and waved her hair flirtatiously.

“I finally had time to rest a bit. But it’s time for the normal crazy house.” He just smiled back uninterested and walked to his office and see the first round of patients.

After his round of patients he went back to the hospital to check on his patients. After a brief lunch, he walked back to the clinic for his last round of patients.

\------

Of course his boss just had to give him another task, so when he went out he realised it was already pretty late. Of course the police just had to stop him to check his documents. Of course as he walked in the clinic seemed deserted.

“Mr. Durin?” The nurse asked him, her face clearly showed she wanted to be home and not there.

“You can go home Holly, I’ll handle this myself.” The doctor calmly informed her.

“Thank you Dr. Oakenshield.” She flashed a huge smile at him and began arranging the documents. The doctor calmly took some papers and invited him into the office.

“So are you able to sit down?” The doctor asked him with a light smile.

“It’s been pretty good the last three days.” Kili easily admitted the truth.

“Did you follow my instructions?” He doctor calmly asked.

“Yes...” Kili nodded.

“Let’s start from taking some blood for tests.” The doctor pointed to the chair.

“I’m not really comfortable with that...” Kili noticed.

“You’re scared of blood?” The doctor asked calmly, when Kili nodded he just smiled and motioned to the chair.

As Kili sat down with a grunt.

“Close your eyes...” The doctor whispered gently. “And think you’re camping with your friends...” He continued in his vibrant voice, getting everything ready. “You can hear the fire, your friends are chatting about ghosts and wolves...” He continued in his deep hypnotic voice, and Kili for the first time heart the kiwi accent somewhere in it. “And then you hear the most hated insect on the planet... and before you know it...” He quickly did the injection and slowly he drew the blood. “Now one advantage... it won’t itch... You can open your eyes now...” The doctor whispered.

Kili gazed surprised at his arm, his focus was on something else and he didn’t have his normal panic at the blood. “Thank you...”

“I’m sending the blood for a full panel of tests, HIV included.” The doctor told him. “Unless you have anything against...” He added.

“No, we should do it.” Kili admitted with a huge blush.

“Now let’s take a look at what is going on down there...” The doctor pointed at the bed.

Kili blushed even more, and he was so ashamed to pull down his clothes, knowing he was already aroused at the thought of the examination. But the doctor did not react he just motioned him to take the correct position.

Kili noticed the lube and the gloves and he shivered eagerly feeling those gentle hands analyse his anus yet again.

“The rash is almost gone, but you will have to use the cream for two more weeks to get rid of it completely.” He noticed. “Now does this hurt?” He gently inserted his finger.

“A bit...” Kili noticed disappointed.

“That’s not good...” The doctor noticed slowly. “What about this?” He gently brushed against the haemorrhoids.

Kili just yelped, the touch sending a wave of heat and pain at the same time. He heard the doctor inhale. “You’re still a bit bruised but it seems to be healing.” The doctor noticed calmly ignoring Kili’s lustful reaction. As he brushed against his prostate Kili’s mind just went blurry... he was so sex deprived, his mind was sending him images which he didn’t really want at that very moment.

“So did you try to have an intercourse in the last days...” The doctor asked calmly.

“You forbid me to...” Kili noticed and yelped again as the gentle fingers brushed against his prostate again.

“Does this hurt?” The doctor asked with worry, but Kili immediately shook his head.

“So when will I be able to have sex?” Kili gasped as the doctor continued to examine him.

“Probably two or three more weeks. You need to heal properly. If you have sex too fast it might all come back. Not to mention we should wait for the test results and make sure you didn’t catch any STD...” The doctor explained like to a child. And Kili could only shiver with lust despite his best wishes not to. “Not to mention you should avoid sexual contacts with people who you can’t trust to be gentle with you. Your haemorrhoids might renew each time you forget about caution.”

“Just fucking great...” Kili hissed annoyed at himself. “What if I like it rough?” It was a bit absurd to talk about sex feeling those gentle fingers examine him. And the thought was extremely thrilling.

“There are many ways of having satisfying sex, your health is very important, so think before you act...” The doctor scolded him again.

“I can’t take this anymore...” Kili gasped annoyed at himself.

“Is the examination hurting you?” The doctor asked worried.

“No, it’s not about that... I can’t take not having sex...” Kili admitted feeling his face go even redder.

“There are many ways of having sex... Anal stimulation is not necessary...” The doctor told him in a tone as if he was talking about the weather.

“I just... I can’t have sex without it...” Kili complained. “So please don’t stop...” The pleading whisper escaped his mouth before he could stop those inappropriate words.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his whole career he was facing a problem like that. He heard about patients falling in love with doctors and following them around. He heard some doctors liked flirting with patients and used it to their advantage however immoral it was. But now he was facing a problem. A big problem. For starters this boy was just too cute and nice. Secondly he was aroused and sex deprived. The evident reaction of his body was something new to Fili, especially considering what he was doing. Most patients hated rectal examinations, most avoided it desperately... And yet this boy loved it. And he loved it so much his whole body reacted. His cheeks flushed, his breathing ragged, his cock swollen and throbbing. He was beautiful.

The pleading, the whisper was so tempting. It would take just a gentle brush of fingers to send him falling. And somehow he just wanted to see him fall apart. He wanted to see him break into pieces, to gasp with pleasure. The boy was just so delightful, that for the first time he felt tempted to act not like a doctor should.

“You really are a bad bad boy...” He gently scolded him in a low whisper, and brushed against his prostate with skill. And he watched him fall apart with some kind of masochistic pleasure.

He saw those eyes gaze at him with fear. He was so flushed and so red it was evident he didn’t really plan on initiating anything. He was ashamed and obviously uncomfortable, and Fili realised he made a huge mistake. A mistake which could cost him his job.

“I’m so sorry...” The boy admitted with glassy teary eyes.

“Don’t worry...” Fili gasped knowing he screwed up, he just reached for the paper towels and wiped the bed knowing the cover will be changed first thing in the morning by the cleaning staff.

“I’m so sorry...” The boy simply began crying.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He assured him trying to remain calm. “If you want me to transfer you to another doctor...” He added trying to sound unmoved by the unusual event.

The boy just sat on the bed his knees up to his chest. Still half naked, still flushed and obviously extremely uncomfortable and ashamed.

Fili passed him a few tissues, and calmly assure him nothing happened and that everything was within doctor patient confidentiality.

“Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“I’m just such a fucking idiot...” The boy inhaled and continued crying. “You must think that I’m a sex addict or a psycho...”

“Strange things happen... just relax. I’ve had worse...” Fili easily admitted.

“Worse?” The boy gazed at him curiously.

“Once a kid threw up all over me... and he had eaten spaghetti first.... He couldn’t help himself either... or once one of my hospital patients got a rectal bleeding... that was really creepy, the whole flood was covered in blood, I honestly thought she would die from blood loss...” Fili began talking trying to catch his focus away from what happened.

“I made an idiot of myself...” The boy hiccuped still with tears in his eyes.

“Not really...” He assured him. “I’m at fault as well, next time I’ll make it shorter and less intrusive.”

He got a cup of water and handed it to the boy. He wanted to embrace him and assure him yet again nothing bad happened. But after his screw up he couldn’t do anything beyond standard doctor-patient relations.

“Here is the prescription for more cream. Have you had a fever?” He asked wanting to make sure no medical issue needed his attention.

“No...” The boy gasped.

“Good. So we’re continuing the inflammation drugs, but we’re taking off the fever ones.” Fili concluded. “You will have to come in for a genital examination.”

“What?” The boy gazed at him with a wild blush.

“I could get a nurse to do it, or you could sign up to another doctor.” Fili gently suggested. The boy just shook his head and avoided looking at him.

“So when should I come back?” The boy finally gasped.

“Next week?” Fili suggested. “The inflammation should be gone by then, and later it’s just post treatment of the rash.”

“Are you okay?” He asked yet again feeling worried because of the silent and brooding boy.

The boy just shook his head.

“Are you sure you can get home alone? Maybe you would like to call in a friend to get you?” Fili suggested not really knowing what to say.

“Don’t have much friends here... I just moved a few weeks ago...” The boy confessed ashamed.

“You’re unfit for driving...” Fili grunted. “Give me your keys.”

“What?” The boy gazed at him.

“I’ll drive you home, but you need to wait five minutes. I need to get the blood to the lab in the clinic and close up.” Fili told him calmly.

The boy gazed at him with wide shocked eyes. There was some kind of hesitation in his eyes, but finally he pulled out the keys and surrendered them.

“How will you get home?” The asked in a trembling voice.

“Don’t worry about me.” Fili assured him calmly. He put the keys in his pocket and smiled. “Rest a bit, I’ll be right back.”

He carried the card to the reception desk. And later walked into the passageway to the main clinic. After leaving the blood for tests at the lab, he got his normal clothes and locked his locker.

When he came back the boy was in exactly the same spot. But he had his clothes on.

“Are you ready?” He asked him with a smile.

\------

Kili gazed at the doctor surprised. The white coat was gone, instead he was wearing a tight fitting navy blue leather jacket. He was dead gorgeous as a doctor, but this more casual look made Kili realise the doctor wasn’t at all old. He followed obediently and pointed towards his car.

“Nice wheels...” The doctor commented and started the car with ease. “So where do you live?”

Kili gave in the address in a shacking voice. Then he saw the brightest smile ever. When the doctor smiled it was as if the sun was shining. He had the cutest dimples, and shining bright eyes.

“It’s my lucky day...” The doctor noticed. “I live just two blocks away.”

“You do?” Kili noticed slowly.

“It’s close enough and far more peaceful than living in San Francisco.” The doctor calmly noticed.

“Well I’m actually thinking of moving...” Kili gasped.

“Why?” The doctor was driving with confidence.

“I get stopped by the police like every fucking time I drive through.” Kili said annoyed.

“By them?” The doctor pointed to the police car, and the policeman stopped them without fail.

“Yup...” Kili grunted. “I wonder what excuse they will come with today...”

“Just relax.” The blond smiled his beautiful smile again.

“Car documents and drivers licence.” The policeman walked up to the door.

“Fuck off Boromir, you’re acting like an ass again...” The doctor told the policeman instead.

“Fili? What the fuck are you doing? Did you steal this car?” The policeman laughed.

“I’m driving my friend home... You’re still playing the ‘stop all out of state cars’ game?” The doctor noticed with a grin.

“Most fun... I just love to make them plead for mercy...” The policeman joked.

“Anyway... I’d appreciate if you actually remember this car and find a new hobby...” The doctor hissed.

“Or?” The policeman grinned.

“Or next time you get shot I won’t be in a hurry...” The doctor joked.

“Point taken... I’ll see you at football training!” The policeman laughed and walked back to his car.

“What ‘stop all out of state cars’ game?” Kili noticed.

“It’s a joke of the local police, they suspect people from out of town of all the worst shit in the world. So your licence plates is an invitation.” The doctor explained.

“Why so?” Kili did not comprehend.

“Well most people run away from here, so when someone moves in he’s a suspect...” The doctor added. “Do you mind if we stop and get something to eat? I don’t have any food left at home...”

“But it closes at eight...” Kili grunted as they stopped at a local diner.

“It’s just half past, come on...” The doctor stopped the car, and knocked on the door with the ‘closed’ sign.

“Who the fuck?” A teenager opened the door with a grunt. “Fili, is your fridge empty again?” He said with amusement.

“Hi Farin, got some food left?” The doctor just smiled.

“Let me take a look, come in.” The boy opened the door wider.

After a few minutes he brought in a bag with two boxes full of food. “Some parmesan chicken and your favourite shrimp pasta.”

“You’re a lifesaver!” Fili smiled. “Put it on my tab.”

“No problem!” The boy smiled.

“Happy cleaning!” The doctor smiled and closed the door behind them.

Kili sat with the bag in his lap, and his mind was drifting away to the divine smelling food.

“Do you want to eat alone or would you like some company?” The doctor proposed lightly.

“I’d appreciate the company.” Kili admitted in a shacking voice.

“Great!” Fili just smiled and drove up to the house.

“Just a warning I’m at work most of the time so my place is a bit messy...” Kili confessed before they entered.

“So is mine...” The doctor just smiled and walked in with confidence.

“Let’s eat on the balcony...” Kili proposed and he pulled out two plates and some cutlery.

“Prime location.” The doctor noticed gazing at the ocean view.

“That’s why I rented it.” Kili sighed. “It seemed close enough to my job, and I feel in love with the view.”

“So are you allergic to shrimp?” The doctor asked.

“Nope...” Kili admitted.

“Too bad... I was hoping... but I can’t be that lucky...” The doctor smiled. “Half and half?” He proposed.

“Is the shrimp pasta that good?” Kili noticed with a smirk.

“Better!” The blond replied and divided the box onto two plates.

“Damn... this is just...” Kili gasped after the first bite.

“Everything they cook is top class, but this is my favourite.” The doctor admitted.

“So is this place so laid-back as the kid from the restaurant or the policeman?” Kili asked.

“Pretty much yeah.” The doctor smiled and finished his portion. “The police won’t be bothering you much anymore, the word you know me will spread in like ten minutes from him stopping us.”

“Will it really?” Kili said puzzled.

“We only have six policemen here...” The doctor noticed.

“And how many doctors?” Kili asked curiously.

“Two. So I had to find a job in the city. That doesn’t stop them from calling me in the middle of the night...” The doctor smiled. “I should get going, my shift starts at six.”

“Thank you... and I’m sorry again.” Kili blushed remembering how they ended the examination.

“Don’t worry...” The doctor smiled. “Next week?”

“Next week.” Kili nodded eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

But as next week came up Kili just couldn’t face going to the clinic and meeting the doctor. The last week was a horror. Everyone in town stopped him, in the shops people would send kind smiles his way and ask about his relationship with the doctor. When he finally did manage to visit the bar during working hours, they almost refused to take his money. It was such a strange feeling, that so many people talked to him not really knowing him. As if this was one big family, with some strange inter relations. When the police did stop him, the policeman asked him how he liked the town, and bid him a good day.

So he got cold feet and decided not to go. He was feeling a bit better most symptoms long gone. But he felt as if he screwed up by not going.

When the doorbell rang after nine he gazed at the door surprised. But when he opened and saw the doctor leaning against the door frame, his heart stopped.

“I guess most symptoms subsided?” The doctor asked slowly.

“Yup...” Kili opened the door showing him in.

“I won’t take much of your time. Prescription for more cream, continue using it for a week or more. And just be more careful.” The doctor reached into his bag and pulled out the test results and prescription. “Your tests results are good, so apart from taking care of those haemorrhoids and being mindful about them, you’re healthy.”

“How do I take care of them?” Kili blushed and sat on the couch.

After explaining the treatments, diet and prevention the doctor gazed at him. “Just go visit a doctor at first symptoms next time, and take better care of yourself. Safe sex... and it should be someone more delicate than your last partner...”

The boy blushed and nodded slowly.

“I won’t be taking more of your time. Stay healthy.” The doctor smiled at him gently and got up.

“Are you hungry?” Kili proposed in a strained throat. It was the least he could for him, after all the doctor could have just forgot about him.

“I actually do have some food in my fridge this time.” The doctor noticed.

“I’ve got lasagne in the oven. It should be ready in ten or fifteen.” Kili confessed.

“Frozen?” The doctor grimaced.

“I made it myself...” Kili blushed with annoyance.

“I don’t want to impose.” The doctor admitted.

“I owe you for coming here... so please...” The boy gazed at him.

The doctor gave in and sat on the balcony. When the boy showed up with the dish he had to admit it, it smelled great. “So where did you learn to cook?” The doctor was surprised tasting the food.

“My uncle... he’s really really good.” Kili admitted. “So we spent a lot of time in the kitchen together.”

“I like cooking as well, but I rarely have the time now...” The doctor grimaced. “That will change soon, my contract ends in two months and I’ll gladly take some time off.”

“Don’t you like your job?” Kili asked him slowly.

“It’s not that. But when I was choosing my studies well this was what I wanted, but I had no idea I would work twenty hours a day, be woken up during my four hour night... I never predicted my patients would actually die, or that I would see some difficult heartbreaking cases.” The doctor noticed slowly. “It’s like my dream about the job did not meet midway with reality.”

“I know what you mean... When I got this job and moved here... it seemed like a dream come true... but now... well it’s more boring than my previous job...” Kili complained.

“So how long is your contract?” The doctor asked slowly.

“A few more months... I’d cancel it, but my uncle dared me to keep one job in my life... so well you could say I’m a bit stuck with a job I don’t like, living in a place where I don’t know anyone.” Kili noticed and in his mind added ‘where no one knows anything about my money or my uncle’.

“Not really anyone.” The doctor smiled at him.

“Not anymore.” Kili smiled in agreement.

“Thanks for the great dinner...” The doctor wanted to leave, he slowly got up.

“Thank you for coming here... and for caring.” Kili said with a light blush.

“Let’s say it this way, helping people had always been my dream.” The doctor nodded at him. “Tomorrow dinner at my place?” He gently asked.

Kili gazed at him surprised.

“I have to repay you for the dinner...” The doctor smiled.

“I just repaid you for the dinner you bought before...” Kili noticed.

“Let’s keep it a nice friendly circle, shall we? You repay me and I repay you, and on and on.” The blond smiled.

“I’d love to.” Kili blushed even more.

“I live just two streets down.” The doctor passed him a note with the address.

“What time?” Kili gasped desperately.

“Nine?” The blond smiled, and Kili just nodded emotion blocking his voice.

\-----

Walking to the blond’s flat took just five minutes. It was a building a bit away from the sea, but the top floor still offered the sea view Kili loved so much.

“Come on in!” The blond just smiled and welcomed him inside.

“No wonder you didn’t react to my mess...” Kili gazed around critically. It wasn’t dirty, but there were a lot of things. Tones of books, mostly medical ones, some football trophies and kids’ drawings.

“As you know my job takes up a huge part of my life...” Fili just shrugged. “You can call me Fili by the way.” He winked at him. “It’s kind of funny how our names rhyme.”

“It is. I’ve met lots of people, but no one ever had a name similar to mine.” Kili confessed with a light smile.

“Same here, but I’m not going to complain.” Fili laughed gently. “I hope you like beef.”

“What are you making?” Kili gazed curiously into the kitchen.

“Irish stew.” Fili smiled and placed the plate in front of Kili.

“So how long have you lived here?” Kili asked taking a first bite. “Damn this is good!”

“Almost my whole life.” Fili smiled. “What about you?”

“New York.” Kili admitted.

“So you’re really far away from home.” Fili noticed slowly.

“I was an idiot for taking a job so far away, but you could say I was trying to run away... To be more independent and self efficient. And California sounded just great...” Kili told him.

“And how did that work out?” The doctor smiled.

“Lonely.” Kili grunted. “Living alone seemed like a great idea, but I forgot about tones of details like cleaning, laundry and stuff. It’s depressing to eat breakfast alone, and not seeing my uncle at least at the weekend.”

“I know what you mean... I used to live with my family a bit away from town, so when I went to college I had to live on my own. And when I came back it felt just too strange to move into my old room!” Fili laughed. “Not that all my stuff would fit there anymore...” He gazed around critically.

“You can at least visit them at the weekend... New York is a bit too far away...” Kili grimaced.

They had a great time together, as they continued talking it turned out they had a lot in common. So not long they landed on the sofa watching a film together and chatting all evening.

“Thanks for the great evening!” Kili smiled feeling as if he found a best friend he had always wanted.

“I was wondering...” Fili bit down on his lower lip.

“About?” Kili gazed into those beautiful eyes surprised with the emotion he saw in them.

“Maybe you would like me to help you?” Fili proposed as gently as possible.

“With what?” Kili yelped.

“With your problem...” Fili told him feeling as if he made a huge mistake. “As a friend of course...”

Kili was lost for words. He couldn’t believe this beautiful attractive person would propose something like that to him of all people. What happened during the second visit was embarrassing, but thrilling at the same time. And here the blond was proposing it himself.

“Are you gay?” He mumbled out finally with disbelief.

“Bi.” The blond responded. “Sorry if I overstepped... We can forget it if you’re not into the idea... it was just a stupid thought...” The blond walked away towards the window to gaze at the sea and hide the disappointment in his eyes.

“Don’t you have anyone in your life?” Kili gasped standing right behind him.

“With my lifestyle? I barely have time to sleep...” The blond complained. “I haven’t been on a date for ages...”

“Would you really like to?” Kili gasped unsure.

“Well, you’re lonely and I’m lonely. As friends we could be less lonely...” The blond gently noticed. That wasn’t the most romantic confession in his life, but Kili felt those words were a hand reaching out in his direction, and he just had no reason to refuse.

“I’d love to...” Kili told him with a deep blush. “Will you please touch me like that again?” He added in a raspy lustful voice.

When the blond turned around Kili saw a spark in his eyes and before he knew it he was lifted in the air and carried to the bedroom. The blond held his gaze and slowly began taking his clothes off. His fingers were lightly tracing his skin sending shivers down his spine... “Come here!” The blond pulled him onto the bed and into his lap. Kili grabbed his neck and sat across his lap, and he felt the blond shift him so that they were looking at each other, but have access to his ass at the same time.

“You’re really a bad boy...” The blond chuckled and gently began touching his pucker.

Kili just yelped feeling the gentle finger stretch him with skill. It wasn’t as gentle as during the examination, but it was way more thrilling. And when he felt two fingers gently trace his prostate he nearly jumped.

“Wow that was so... where did you learn that...” Kili asked in a laboured breath.

“Anatomy lessons...” The blond giggled. “Few people like it as much as you do... and are as sensitive...” He noticed and pressed again and watched the throbbing silky cock leak a bit. “Hold on tightly.” He whispered and when Kili’s arms went around him and held firmly, he reached the cock with his other hand. He loved the way those eyes were half closed with lust, he loved listening in to his rapid breathing, he loved the feel of those warm arms around him.

“I can’t take anymore...” Kili rasped and clung to him.

“Just let go...” He gently whispered directly into his ear, and with great pleasure he watched him fall apart again. And what an arousing sight it was. The deep red blush on his cheeks, the panting breath, the desperate voice...The cock Fili was milking was long and fit perfectly into his hand...

As Kili was slowly trying to compose himself, as much as you could be composed when sitting naked in someone’s lap, covered in your own cum. He felt the blond’s erection under his leg and he immediately knew what he wanted to do.

He slid down to the floor and gazed up to the blond. He confidently traced his legs and the firm hidden cock. He unzipped his jeans and began playing with his penis. He saw those deep blue eyes close in pleasure, the blond leaned back on the bed a bit and breathed in.

“You shouldn’t be doing that to strangers...” The blond suddenly scolded him with a smirk.

“You’re not a stranger...” Kili just smiled and took the cock into his mouth in one go, making the blond yelp and gasp.

“What a sight... a beautiful boy on the floor covered in cum giving me a blow job...” The blond’s voice reached him and made him suck harder. He wanted to see him fall apart, to see him lose control. So he just sucked and licked. He traced the cock with his tongue and tasted the precum with delight.

As the blond gasped and shivered into the intimate touch, Kili on instinct swallowed everything he got...

“If you ever feel like sex... you know where to find me...” The blond whispered to him sensually.

“I still owe you one...” Kili smiled at got up. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Help yourself... let me just get you a clean towel.” Fili noticed and reached into the wardrobe.

“Thanks...” Kili smiled and went to get himself cleaned. He was tempted to kiss him, but somehow that seemed a bit too personal.


	4. Chapter 4

After a very busy week and a fun weekend with his family, playing around with the kids and helping out, Fili grabbed his phone and wanted to call him. He just wanted to hear his voice and spend some more time with him.

After half an hour of fighting with himself he wrote. ‘I’m playing football with some friends at the high school stadium at five, do you want to come?’

He wasn’t really expecting him to accept, but the short ‘Pick me up...’ Made his heart jump.

When he drove up just a few minutes before five, Kili was already waiting on the side-walk.

“Nice car!” He smiled seeing the red truck.

“It took a long time... I did most of the work myself.” Fili smiled and gazed at the sports clothes the boy was wearing. “Are you going to play?”

“I thought that was the invitation...” The boy gasped with annoyance.

“You can watch or play, whatever you prefer.” Fili noticed with a smile.

“I actually can play football.” The boy noticed slowly with a smirk.

“Well you don’t look like it...” Fili just smiled.

“That’s a dare?” Kili gasped.

“Yup!” Fili smirked as they drove up to the stadium.

Kili quickly realised it was some kind of crazy family picnic. A huge man with red hair waved at Fili, and he noticed the kids from the restaurant run around him. He saw the three policemen he already met nod at them, and lots of other people he had no idea about.

“So we’ve got twelve people, six by six?” Boromir announced.

“Are we drawing or picking?” Fili asked.

“The dream team together again!” A spiteful red head announced. Soon Kili found himself standing next to Fili, both policemen who turned out to be brothers, a red head named Nori and his older brother Dori.

“You’d better know what you’re up against!” Nori noticed.

“You got yours truly champion here, so we’ll be fine!” Boromir pointed to himself.

The other team turned out to be the youth team, and as Fili explained most were still in high school or just out of high school.

“Dear friends and family!” An older man announced. “As the coach of these marvellous teams, I am proud to announce a show down between old and new! Our best team!” He pointed to the older group. “State Champions three years in a row! And our new team! Two times state champions! And I don’t need to tell you who’s in better shape...” The people gathered laughed. “Let the fun begin!”

“So what position did you play?” Faramir asked Kili with a smile.

“Tailback.” Kili told him.

“Aren’t you a bit small for that?” Nori hissed.

“It’s about speed not size or strength.” Kili noticed.

“Great, so Fili quarterback, Boro and Fara on the defence. Dori fullback. And I’ll just do whatever needed.” Nori decided quickly. “Are we set?”

“We’re set!” Boromir agreed quickly. “Any strategy?”

“Let’s just play them to the ground...” Fili smiled.

“Do you mind if I wear my team’s shirt?” Kili asked slowly.

“Wear whatever you want.” Faramir noticed.

After the first quarter the advantage was on the older team. Obviously more experience, more trained, but the real surprise was the slim Kili. He caught the ball without fail, and he could run like the wind. Before the other team could tackle him he kept scoring goal by goal.

“What’s that on his t-shirt?” The coach asked Bilbo.

“Mt something... And the last name Durin.” Bilbo used his binoculars.

“Fucking shit!” The coach gasped. “They have been junior champions the last six years!”

“State Champions?” Bilbo gasped.

“No... nationwide champions.” The coach added. “They keep winning the Junior League. Some players go professional from that team or at least university leagues.”

“Mike?” The coach yelled at a boy in the crowd.

“Yes coach?” The boy ran up.

“Do you have the internet on that fancy phone of yours?” The coach asked quickly. “Google Mt. Dale and the last name Durin.”

The kid sat down and began using his phone obediently. “Kili Durin graduated four years ago, he was the tailback in the school team for three years. State champions, and later they entered the junior langue. They never lost a match.”

“So you really played football?” Fili gazed at Kili with a huge smile as they were winning.

“A long family tradition!” Kili smiled. “So despite not being in the right physical built I just had to adapt and find something I could do.”

“A great game!” Boromir laughed as the team was drained after the long match. “You’re coming to all our matches!” He pointed at Kili.

“Yes sir!” Kili saluted playfully.

“Why didn’t you say you brought a pro with you?” The coached walked up to them.

“I’m not exactly a pro.” Kili just gasped.

“But you could have been...” The coach smiled at him.

“I was never that serious about it.” Kili just grimaced.

“A great game!” Bilbo walked up to them.

“Kili, this is my dad Bilbo.” Fili introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure!” Kili smiled at him.

“Fee!” Two kids stormed Fili and demanded his attention.

“Great game!” Merry smiled happily.

“I want to play too!” Pip immediately complained and hung on his strong arm.

“Why don’t you two come home with us for a nice family dinner?” Bilbo proposed. “The girls are cooking tonight.”

“That’s a great idea...” Fili smiled happily. “Let us take a shower and change and we’ll drive by soon.”

“Don’t be late! These monsters eat like piranhas!” Bilbo laughed.

“Let’s go!” Fili pulled him to the locker room, where the team was already getting dressed and leaving.

“Get in there you stink!” Faramir complained putting on his clean clothes.

“Yes Mom!” Fili just laughed and pulled out a towel from his bag.

Kili just gazed around and unpacked his towel and clothes, but to his surprise Fili did not walk into the shower immediately. He waited for the boys to go and he locked the door with a sly smile...

Before Kili could even blink he was pressed into the closest wall, and a series of chaste kisses was going down his neck.

“I always loved the smell after a long football match...” Fili licked down his chest. “So would you care to join me in the shower?” He said thrilled.

“No...” Kili grunted and ground against him. “I want to get fucked first... shower later.” He wrapped his arm around him and brought them even closer.

“Are you sure?” Fili gasped knowing it was a huge step forward in their relations.

“We don’t have to...” Kili looked down and blushed ashamed. He pushed away and took his towel and darted into the shower.

“Fuck Kee!” Fili flowed him. “I never said I didn’t want to...”

“Stop asking for heaven’s sake! We already talked about it and came to an agreement... so fucking stop making excuses and fuck me already...” Kili hissed. “I already told you I like it rough...”

Fili stopped hesitating and embraced him firmly, pulling all their clothes off. His hands greedily traced his body, touching and examining his skin. He ground against him impatiently still feeling a bit unsure how far he could go.

“We don’t have all day...” Kili’s hand reached to his cock and urged him to move even faster. “I want to feel it up in me... I want to feel full...”

“Kee...” Fili just yelped and pressed his fingers in gently.

“More...” Kili whispered and demanded.

“You’re insatiable!” Fili just smiled.

“You have no idea...” Kili kissed him deeply for the first time. He just had to get more and he had to get it himself. He bit down on his lower lip and traced it with his tongue. The blond immediately gave in and kissed him back feverishly. Kili just gasped with delight finally feeling the big cock slide in. He held on tightly as the blond was claiming him. He felt those gentle kisses on his face, as the firm arms were holding him up. “I wanted to fuck you the first day I came over...”

Fili just laughed and set him down with a smile. “I’m glad to be at your service...” He smiled radiantly.

“Wash me...” Kili demanded. “We’re not going to be late for dinner!”

“Your wish is my command!” Fili laughed happily.

\-----

When they got back to the truck, Fili drove away from town.

“So how can he be your dad if he’s so young?” Kili suddenly noticed.

“He’s my foster dad, actually his mom was our foster mom and when she died Bilbo took over.” Fili explained.

“Our?” Kili asked slowly.

“Boromir and Faramir are my foster brothers.” Fili confessed.

“So when you say family, you mean your foster family?” Kili needed clarification.

“Yup. I don’t have any relatives.” Fili noticed.

“What about your accent?” Kili noticed.

“You actually noticed it? Few people ask about it.” Fili shrugged. “I spent a part of my childhood in New Zealand. My parents were from there, and when dad moved here to the US, we followed.”

“What happened to them?” Kili asked slowly.

“Dad died in a car accident. So for a few years it was just me and mom. Later she became ill, and because we had no other family, well I landed in a state institution and later in Bag End.” Fili told him his story.

“Bag End?” Kili asked curiously.

“Bilbo’s family home is called Bag End. It’s a beautiful place.” Fili pointed to the house they were slowly driving up to.

Kili just blinked seeing a house as big as Erebor. Not equally rich and affluent, but beautiful nonetheless.

“Come on!” Fili motioned him to enter the house.

“Fili!” A small boy with the bluest eyes in the world opened the door for them.

“Hi Frodo! Meet Kili!” Fili introduced them.

“Hi!” The child smiled and pulled them inside.

“Have you burnt dinner?” Fili peaked into the huge kitchen.

“Fee!” Two girls rushed in to hug him.

“Pearl and Vinca, meet my friend Kili.” He introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure!” The girls noticed. They were so alike Kili had no doubt they were real sisters.

“Dinner is almost ready! Dad and the boys are setting the table.” Pearl told them with a smile.

When they reached the dining room Kili just intook the room with amazement. It was beautifully decorated in old style. Beautiful elegant furniture and elegant tableware. The three boys were rushing around the table placing cutlery, and Bilbo was preparing something to drink.

“You made it just in time!” Bilbo greeted them with a kind smile.

After dinner as the kids pulled Kili for a game, Fili sat down next to Bilbo with a smile.

“He’s really nice...” Bilbo told him with a kind smile.

“He is.” Fili smiled back.

“I’m happy for you.” Bilbo gently said.

\-----

When they drove back Fili first stopped around Kili’s building. “It was a great day. Thank you!” Kili smiled.

“Thank you...” Fili replied with a light smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili felt the huge need to see him for three days before he finally decided to send a short text message. ‘My place or your place?’

‘I’ll drive by after work.’ Fili texted him back. ‘Do you want me to get dinner?’

‘Dinner is already baking.’ He texted back.

Kili paced the flat and quickly put some things away to make it seem more clean.

When the doorbell rang, he opened with a smile and invited him in.

“So what’s for dinner?” Fili asked feeling dead tired, but there was no way he could refuse. The sex under the shower in the changing room still in his mind.

“Pizza.” Kili smiled. “Home made pizza according to an old family recipe!” He added after a moment noticing the suspicious way Fili was looking at him.

“Smells great!” Fili inhaled deeply, but his eyes were on Kili with a strange spark.

“Before or after?” He added in a hushed tone.

“Before and after!” Kili jumped into his lap and began kissing down his neck.

“You’re a sex addict!” Fili joked.

“And you love it...” Kili ground against him playfully.

Kili got out of his arms and landed on the floor, just to unzip his jeans. Fili just loved the sight he presented, lustful and demanding with a spark in his eyes.

As he stood up and dropped all his clothes just to take the cock he wanted, Kili felt happy. The strong arms around him made him feel happy and safe. The strong moves against his body, the warmth was all he needed.

“You’re adorable...” Fili just smiled and kissed him feeling the throbbing cock glide against his stomach.

“I’ve heard slut and whore, but that’s much nicer...” Kili laughed.

“I’d kill anyone if they called you that...” Fili hissed.

“You’re just too good to be true...” Kili ground against him with emotion as his last spasm were making him lose contact with reality.

“Do you have a washing machine?” Fili gazed at his cum stained t-shirt.

“Why wear a t-shirt at all...” Kili noticed with a grin, and pulled it off him.

“I’m hungry...” Fili complained.

“For more?” Kili grinned showing his ass playfully.

“That too... but food please?” Fili begged.

“Strip naked please?” Kili playfully noticed. “And chose a film.”

“Fucking great!” Fili got up and pulled down his trousers. He sat down and began searching for something to watch.

When Kili came back the film was ready, and so was the food.

“That smells just great!” Fili smiled.

“Sit there naked everyday and I’ll always bring you some food...” Kili laughed and placed the food on the small table. He sat right next to Fili, their legs brushing against each other.

“Is that an invitation?” Fili smirked biting down on the pizza.

“You can come here everyday... food for sex!” Kili pointed a finger at him.

Fili just laughed and smiled back. “Perfect deal!” He continued eating his pizza with delight. “Next time I’m cooking.” He noticed. “Your pizza is great, but my carbonara...”

“I love carbonara!” Kili whined.

“Tomorrow?” Fili smiled lightly.

“Tomorrow sounds just perfect!” Kili gently kissed him licking a trace of tomato sauce from the corner of his mouth. Coming closer he just snuggled in, and gasped with delight feeling the warm arms around him.

\------

Days blended, work did not seem so annoying anymore. Kili went to work, came home and cooked. Or he did shopping for Fili to cook. Somehow food played an equally important role to them, they would cook together, play around and have long sensual sessions of lovemaking. Soon they would stay the night and part after a breakfast, and at weekends they would just spend time together. Fili showed him the best paths for hiking along the coastline. They would play with his team, and spend time with his family. And with every passing week Kili felt unbelievably connected to the blond. It was as if he found his second half in so many aspects that he couldn’t help but feel happy. And one day he awoke feeling those warm arms around him, and Kili immediately knew he was screwed. That morning he saw it brightly and crystal clear, that nothing was more important than the person next to him. The funny, smart and witty doctor. The great football player, keen hiker and great cook. The person with the warmest heart, who loved helping others and who adored kids. The person who like no one could make him melt and squirm begging for more. He had to face it. He was in love.

“So how long do you have till the end of your contract?” Kili asked slowly as they stretched and snuggled together.

“Just two weeks...” Fili whispered.

“And what next?” Kili asked slowly.

“Well I think I should cancel my flat... and Bilbo wants me to move back and help with the kids.” Fili confessed.

“Are you going to search for a new job?” Kili noticed.

“A new job already found me... or should I say two jobs...” Fili gasped.

“What kind of jobs?” Kili asked curiously.

“Part time at the local doctor’s office, and sexual education lessons at the local high school.” Fili gasped.

“You will be great at the school...” Kili noticed.

“Do you think so?” Fili gasped unsure.

“You have a phenomenal connection with kids.” Kili smiled at him, he rested his head in his neck. “Come to think of it... you could as well move in with me... Same deal food for sex, shopping for sex, laundry for sex...”

“Everything for sex?” Fili laughed. “Just how much sex can you handle?”

“A hundred times a day?” Kili chuckled.

Fili just laughed back and giggled happily.

“So what do you say?” Kili asked again.

“You’re serious?” Fili noticed.

“Yup! I want your ass here in my bed every night.” Kili smiled.

“As friends?” Fili just had to make sure.

“As sex addicted friends with benefits...” Kili laughed happily.

“Sounds like heaven.” Fili noticed with a light smile. Deep inside he was really happy. Every night with the brunet was heaven. His life had a new taste ever since he entered his life. First time ever he could honestly say he was extremely happy. The connection they had, they liked the same things, the just had a fantastic time together. The only thing stopping him from yelling out what his heart felt was the idea in his head that Kili hated his job and that eventually he would go back to New York, just like he had planned out.

\----

Two days later he had the surprise of his lifetime. As the last patient he saw a name he wasn’t really expecting.

“The last patient is here!” Holly brought in the card.

“You can go home Holly. I’ll handle this.” He smiled to her.

“Thank you!” She beamed a bright smile at him and happily walked out.

When Kili walked in, Fili tried to make his best professional face.

“Mr. Durin, how are you feeling tonight? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Fili told him in his standard way.

“I’m sorry to say doctor, but it seems my symptoms are back...” He complained playing the game.

“Which symptoms?” Fili asked calmly.

“Aching in the backside...” Kili gasped.

“That means we need to do another rectal examination.” Fili noticed slowly and pointed towards the bed. “Please take off your clothes and lean against the bed.”

Kili obediently prepared for the examination and leaned against the bed. His cock already throbbing and leaking.

“Have you recently had a sexual intercourse?” He asked calmly inserting one finger.

“Just this morning...” Kili gasped.

“You’ve been a bad bad boy...” Fili gently whispered the same words he used at their second meeting. “Using your hole too much, having too much rough sex...” He taunted.

“I can’t help it Doctor... I just need to have more sex...” Kili exclaimed and blushed.

“I’m going to have to punish you.” Fili whispered to him.

As he began gently massaging his prostate and torturing him with gentle moves, knowing Kili loved it rough. Knowing he loved the sound of their bodies colliding, and strong moves. As he was falling apart in the same shameless way as at the beginning, Fili felt his heart beat wildly. He suddenly realised he was so deeply in love that nobody would ever compare to him.

\------

Moving in went smooth, at least the first part. Kili finally had a reason to clean up and make space for Fili’s things. Fili decided to store some of his books at Bag End, but somehow they managed to squeeze in what was left.

“I was thinking, maybe we should talk about rent and bills?” Fili suggested.

“Nothing to talk about...” Kili just shrugged. “It’s my rent and my bills.”

“Kee!” Fili scolded him.

“Fee seriously, it’s my flat. My job may be boring but it’s well paid.” Kili noticed. “You can buy food and clean.” He added.

“You want me to move out?” Fili hissed.

“No fucking way! Now that I got you I’m not letting you go!” Kili hissed and pulled him towards the bed.

“Kee! You’re just too much!” Fili gasped delighted and kissed him tenderly.

\------

Some parts of living together worked out immediately, especially the cooking part. The cleaning was another story, and since both of them had little time they finally had to sit down and talk it over. As Fili finished going to the city and worked part time, the dynamics changed yet again. He spent more time home, so he took over some cleaning and cooking. And Kili loved going home to a warm dinner waiting for him. He just loved living together. They became inseparable. So much that Fili’s friends all treated them as an official couple, despite the lack of public affection. And Kili was stunned that such a small community would be so welcoming and warm. After a few months from meeting Fili his whole life changed. He felt at home.

\-----

“So when are you coming home?” Thorin grunted on the phone.

“Not planning to come home.” Kili grunted.

“So you’re keeping that crappy job?” Thorin hissed.

“Nope...” Kili replied in a low voice.

“So what kind of job can you get there? I thought you’d finally wake up and mature... but you’re still acting like an irresponsible brat!” Thorin scolded him.

“Uncle... As much as I’d like to agree with you I just can’t.” Kili dryly replied.

“When you finally grow up... there is a job waiting for you at Erebor.” Thorin grunted with defeat.

“What kind of job?” Kili asked in a low voice.

“The kind you always wanted...” Thorin admitted.

“Damn you... sometimes I really hate you...” Kili hung up feeling devastated.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat down and felt as if he lost control of his life. He hated his job, and he already knew he had no chance of getting anything different in the area. If uncle gave him a free hand right after his graduation, he would have never come to California in the first place. Now his pride was hurting as much as his heart. He could get his dream job but in New York. He could stay in California with Fili, jobless and too proud to use his trust fund.

Fili his most beloved person in the world. So fun and so nice. He could still remember the question and answer he got was disturbing. Fili was bisexual and not pure gay. And the more Kili felt for him, the more he dreaded the day when Fili would find a girl and start a family. His own inefficiency, the one thing he could not give. Children. And he knew Fili loved kids. It was just a question of time, he decided. Fili would probably leave him sooner or later anyway. They weren’t formally in a relationship. They were just friends with benefits. Living together and spending time together. His heart felt like breaking. But it would be best to just leave having all the good memories in mind.

He picked up his phone and called back. “Uncle? I made my decision.”

“And?” Thorin grunted.

“I’ll take the job, as soon as my contract ends here.” Kili told him in a hollow voice.

“Good! Do you want to move back into the house?” Thorin suggested.

“Nope... I want my old flat.” Kili noticed.

“Tauriel is living in your flat...” Thorin hissed.

“That’s good, I’ll just move in with her...” Kili replied.

“Fine!” Thorin grunted.

\-----

Fili noticed Kili packing nearly six months after they moved in together. It was a time of huge happiness, but he knew Kili’s contract would end one day. He was hoping Kili would find another job there, stay with him. But it seemed Kili had other plans. He gazed at the bags with pain and sat down feeling half dead.

When Kili walked in he saw Fili gaze around at the packed things with pain in his eyes. He just sat next to him. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to leave until he could.

“My contract ends in two weeks.” He finally grunted. “I got a job in New York.”

Fili’s heart nearly stopped hearing those words, and he crumbled. He just needed to feel him yet again, to kiss and hold him yet again. He used his whole body, and his lust and need to show Kili just how much he needed him.

The last week they did not talk at all. But Kili could see the protest in Fili’s eyes and as he began sending his things to New York, Fili was getting sadder and sadder. They had more sex than ever, the blond demanding him at any given moment possible. As if desperately needing him. If he had said a word, Kili would have stayed. But Fili didn’t say anything. He was awfully sad and silent. Just one word and Kili would have stayed.

When Kili packed his last things in his car and sent it in a shipment, Fili wanted to cry. But he chocked it down and instead he proposed to drive him to the airport.

That last night Kili clung to him with force. Their last night so full of desperate demanding touches and kisses, that he just wanted to screw it all and stay.

He felt the hundred kisses at the airport. The last words. “Stay in touch please...” Fili begged him.

“I will...” Kili kissed him and he honestly wanted to keep to his word.

\------

But reality proved different. When he landed in New York, his family and friends stormed him. Meeting after meeting, dinner after dinner and suddenly he realised two weeks had passed. His last message was that he landed. He cursed himself and reached for his phone.

‘How are you?’ the short ordinary message did not convey just how much it hurt.

‘Log into FB.’ The short reply surprised him. Somehow it never occurred to him to add Fili to his FB but it was an easy way to keep in touch. He saw the invitation and accepted and with relief opened the chat box.

‘I moved back home.’

‘How is everyone?’

‘Crazy... Bilbo got a new boy and he’s autistic so we’re having a lot of trouble.’

Kili took a moment to browse Fili’s profile. Not much personal stuff, no photo of him or anything. But when he began looking at the photos he realised those were photos from their trips. Their hiking trips and their long walks. He noticed some new ones from a few days ago, and with pain he realised he would prefer to be there with him.

‘I moved back into my old place, my friends and family have been demanding a lot of time from me.’ Kili wrote back.

‘What about the job?’

‘It’s exactly what I always wanted to do...’

‘I’m happy for you.’ Fili replied but even to himself it didn’t sound honest. He waited impatiently for Kili to call him or anything really. So he felt relieved that Kili finally texted. The last days full of such heartache his family was truly worried. Even the crazy Gollum, the autistic half Kazakh child Bilbo took in, would hold his hand and silently brood with him. They had no idea if the child could speak at all, so far he would only grunt like an animal.

‘I love the photos you take.’ Kili wrote back. ‘I remember those places and I wish I could be there with you.’ He wrote what his heart was dictating.

‘I’m going to Mendocino next weekend, I’ll put up the photos.’

‘I’d like to see them a lot.’ Kili felt as if he missed out on the most important thing in the world. But maybe they could still be friends, if he tried hard to quiet down his heart. ‘If you install Skype we could talk in the evenings after work.’

‘I’ll do that.’ Fili assured him.

‘Leave the contact data here and I’ll add you to my contact list.’

\-----

They would chat in the evenings, and talk about everything and nothing. The weather, the kids, Fili’s hikes, Kili’s job, his friends and stories about them. Kili would admire his photos, and feel heartbroken to be away from him. He wanted him and only him, and his sex deprived mind was going wild just hearing his voice. The first time he touched himself gently in secret while Fili was talking about the sea side, he felt guilty. But no one else could even begin to compare to him.

\-----

Fili had enough. His life was at a halt. He was lost in his life, he knew what he wanted but he had no idea how to achieve it.

“Why are you here and not in New York?” Nori asked the question no one else dared ask.

“My life and family are here...” Fili grunted.

“And the love of your life is there, happy with his new job.” Nori hissed. “Face it, there are lots of places they need doctors in New York. You could find something...”

“But...” Fili replied stunned.

“But what? You can always call or come back for Christmas!” Nori told him. “But can you honestly live without him in your life?”

“How will Bilbo manage...” Fili tried to protest.

“Bilbo’s got all of us and the whole town! We’ll take care of them and help out.” Nori assured him. “Just fly over there... talk with him. If you two decide to be together I’ll send your stuff, if not you can stay a few days pretending it was your holiday and come back home.”

“You’re actually right...” Fili noticed slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

When he was standing in front of the posh building Nori’s crazy idea did not seem attractive anymore. New York was loud and busy, and so unlike to what he was used to. He hated San Francisco but New York was ever worse. He had no idea how Kili would react to his visit and what would happen next.

He rang the doorbell with his heart in his throat. But to his surprise Kili did not open the door. The man who opened had broad arms, and light red hair. He was short and had a spark in his eyes. For a moment he thought he got the wrong address, but this was the address Kili shipped his things to.

“How can I help you?” The man grunted.

“I’m looking for Kili.” Fili finally managed to mumble.

“He’s not home... He should be back in two hours or so.” The man noticed dully, and as they were standing in the doorway Fili realised he wouldn’t be let in.

So he just grunted a “Thanks.” And he walked to the bench he saw on the opposite side of the street. Two hours or so... what a fucking joke. He was cold in his warmest coat unfit for the New York winter, he was hungry and Kili wasn’t there. Then his mind ventured to the man and he began wondering what he was doing there and who he was.  His mind was going in bizarre directions when he finally saw Kili. And his heart stopped, did a flip and died.

Kili was walking with a girl, a beautiful tall red head. They were holding hands and chatting with light smiles on their faces. She was so beautiful, and they were so close and obviously they knew each other very well.

“Just fucking great...” Fili grunted and he got into the first taxi he saw.

“To the airport please.” He told the driver and pulled out his phone to call Nori.

\-----

“So what did you decide?” Dain asked Tauriel as she and Kili walked back.

“We’re thinking about that pastry shop run by Mrs. Molly. Her cakes are the best.” Tauriel grinned.

“Oh before I forget, some bloke came by asking about you.” Dain remembered.

“What bloke?” Tauriel asked curiously.

“He did not give a name. If I were gay I’d fuck him. Tall, strong and blond and with a slight kiwi accent. Definitely your type.” Dain noticed tasting the cake they brought in.

“And what did he say? What did you tell him?” Kili shot questions at him immediately.

“He didn’t say anything really, I told him you would be back in two hours.” Dain noticed.

Kili just gasped annoyed. “Did he have any luggage with him?”

“Not that I recall... maybe a backpack or something...” Dain noticed.

“Just fucking great...” Kili hissed and grabbed his phone, and tried to call him but it immediately went to voicemail. He paced around the apartment ignoring his friends staring at him.

When Fili did not pick up, he browsed his contact numbers. He found Vinca’s number and called her.

“Hey Vinca!” He called her.

“Hey Kili! I’m a bit busy!” She told him. “The kids are going a bit crazy because Gollum decided to put black pepper on their ice-cream!”

“I’ve been trying to call him, do you have any idea where he is?” Kili asked her.

“Isn’t he with you?” She asked him surprised. “He should have landed in New York five hours ago.”

“Give me a second I’ll give Bilbo to the phone, but he’s talking on his...” Vinca noticed and pushed the phone at Bilbo.

‘He’s searching for Fili...’ She whispered passing the phone.

“Hi Kili, he’s at the airport.” Bilbo immediately told him.

“What time is his flight back?” Kili asked quickly.

“You’ve got lots of time. Tomorrow at noon I think. So he’s pretty much stuck.” Bilbo gasped.

“Thanks!” Kili gasped and hung up.

He grabbed his coat and car keys. “Sorry but I got to go!” He rushed out in express speed.

\-----

“Yeah it turns out the next fight back is tomorrow. There are no free seats for this one...” Fili complained to Bilbo on the phone.

“Sit tight, get something to eat, and I’ll work out the money for the flight. Just relax.” Bilbo assured him calmly.

Fili just gasped annoyed. He used the toilet and sat on the uncomfortable chair in the lounge overlooking the airport. He would love to get something to eat, but he didn’t even dare tell Bilbo he didn’t have enough even for that. The last taxi ride took his last cash, and he didn’t want to use his credit card unless it was an emergency.

So he just sat down, wrapped his arms around him, and tried to warm up a bit. He could feel the tears go down his cheeks, this whole idea was a failure. He just wasted his last savings for a plane ticket to visit a person who was busy with someone else. He was an idiot. What was between then was the best thing in his life, but Kili left him. His moving to New York must have meant he got tired, or that what was between them wasn’t worth hoping for more. He shouldn’t have flown over, it was hopeless and he felt hopeless and lost.

\------

Kili was in a hurry, his heart beating wildly. He kept wondering what made the blond come, and if he came only for a few days or to stay. He missed him so much, and feeling that fate was separating them again was hurting him. As he ran into the airport he walked around, but he wasn’t prepared to see him just sitting there. Tightly wrapped in his arms as if he was cold despite the heat in the lounge. He was facing the airport field. There was just a single bag on the floor next to him.

He walked up to him, and as he was just a few steps away he whispered gently ‘Fili’ but the blond did not look up.

“Hey how are you?” He walked up, but the blond wasn’t reacting. So he kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked worried, and reached to his forehead. It was really hot.

“Kili?” The question on the blond lips made Kili’s heart ache.

“I’m here darling...” He embraced him tightly and realised the blond was freezing cold. His coat much too light for the snowy cold New York. He gazed around and saw a posh shop but it had warm coats on display. “Stay here I’ll be right back...” He kissed him gently and rushed towards the shop.

The shop assistant didn’t even blink when he told her what he wanted and in what colour. Kili did not care about the price, he could afford it anyway. When he came back Fili was equally unresponsive as before.

“Take this off....” He forced him out of the light coat. And he pushed the new one at him and wrapped him tightly. “This should be much better.” Kili just smiled. “Come on, let’s go home.” He took his hand and forcefully pulled him towards his car. On the way he stopped at a pharmacy and bought some basic cold medicine and something for the fever.

“So who is he...” Dain hissed as they walked in.

“Get the fuck out of my way...” Kili grimaced and pulled Fili into his bedroom.

“Sleep...” Fili gasped.

“No sleep... shower first, then tea with honey and lemon and I’ll make you something warm to eat.” Kili forced him to undress.

“I’m cold...” Fili complained.

“Come on...” Kili dropped his own clothes and pulled him into the hot shower.

After putting Fili to bed making sure he was wrapped tightly in two blankets, Kili walked to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

“So who is he?” Dain asked crossly.

“Someone who got a fever because he waited two hours in the cold, because some ass did not let him in.” Kili hissed at him. “You could have called me.”

“I had no idea who the guy was! Not to mention he could have called you himself!” Dain noticed.

“Doesn’t matter much now... just fuck off...” Kili grunted and took the tea.

“Come on Darling... You need to take something for the fever...” Kili whispered to him.

“Kili?” Fili’s voice was so bizarre and surprised.

“I’m here Darling... take some medicine...” Kili encouraged him.

“I missed you... why weren’t you with me? Why did you leave me?” Fili whispered.

“I’m sorry...” Kili traced his forehead with his fingers. “I missed you too...” He whispered to him gently.

“I’m so cold...” Fili gasped desperately. “Don’t leave me again please...”

“Never again....” Kili assured him and got under the cover to hold him tightly.

The night was difficult, Fili would often wake up mumbling and squirming in his sleep. He was seeking warmth or pushing the covers off. His fever finally gave in at the end of the night.

Kili just gasped seeing daylight and feeling half conscious from sleep deprivation. So he called in sick and decided to take care of Fili. So when he did finally get up, he made them some warm tea, and oatmeal with honey.

“Wake up Sunshine...” He gently shook him.

“I thought you were a dream...”Fili mumbled.

“Take your vitamins and drink a bit. You were sweating badly at night.” He gave him the tea.

“Thank you... I feel like crap...” Fili complained.

“That’s what you get for sitting around in the cold, and running away from me... When you want to drop by call me first. You should have just called me, I would pick you up. Dain is a huge ass...” He hissed.

“I guess I need to buy a better coat...” Fili gasped.

“That was the first thing I did yesterday.” Kili gently embraced him. “So just relax. I’m going to take care of you...”

“I missed you so much...” Fili rested in the warm embrace.

“I missed you too...” Kili held him tightly. “I called in sick...So what do you say I turn on a film and make us some snacks?”

“Can you really?” Fili asked worried.

“We’re spending the day in bed.” Kili decided, he kissed his forehead gently and jumped out of bed.

He rushed to the kitchen, as he was making some snacks Tauriel walked in.

“You’re not looking well, maybe you should go to a doctor?” Kili suggested.

“To hell with it... it must have been that Chinese take way from yesterday evening.” She complained.

Kili just gasped and made her a bowl of oatmeal.

“Dain is really sorry...” She whispered to him.

“I know...” Kili lowered his head. “With anyone else that was the right decision... but keeping him in the cold after so many hours on the plane...”

“I know...” Tauriel gently hugged him. “So who is he? Did you finally find a boyfriend?”

“You could say so.” Kili inhaled not sure how to explain their complex unnamed relations.

“So he’s from San Francisco?” Tauriel asked as Kili was getting everything ready.

“He’s from the area. But we met in San Francisco.” Kili confessed, but he did not say anything more.

“Did he work with you?” Tauriel continued asking annoyed that he didn’t clarify.

“No! He’s got a completely different profession!” Kili gasped.

“Kee!” She shouted at him annoyed, as he walked out on her.

He put a small table next to the bed and placed the snacks and drinks there. Then he turned on the TV. As Fili was using the bathroom he aired the room a bit and immediately guided him back to bed.

“Come here before you catch an even worse cold.” Kili smirked.

“What medicine did you give me?” Fili suddenly asked, so Kili showed him what he got in the pharmacy.

“If you want anything else, I can go again.” Kili proposed.

“Maybe... let me think... Did I sweat at night?” Fili asked.

“Yup! And you had a high fever.” Kili told him.

“My throat hurts...” Fili gasped. “So yeah, later I could write a prescription and you could get me something stronger.”

“You travel with your papers?” Kili asked amused.

“Don’t leave home without them...” Fili admitted.

“In your bag?” Kili suggested.

“Yeah...” Fili sighed. Kili passed him the beg and when Fili finished writing the prescription Kili got ready to get the drugs.

“I’m going to be back in twenty, it’s just down the street, so rest a bit and try to get some sleep.” Kili kissed him gently.

“Get me some more vitamins as well.” Fili asked him.

“Okay! If you need anything more call me!” Kili smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

For two days they chilled out at home, Kili relaxing in the presence of his lover and Fili trying to get back to normal. The medicine finally began working so he began feeling a bit better.

“You should go to work tomorrow...” Fili gently noticed. “I don’t want you to have any problems because of me...”

“Can you manage on your own?” Kili just had to make sure.

“I’ll be fine. I’m feeling better with every hour. It was just a cold...” Fili assured him.

“Okay. I’m going to work.” Kili finally agreed. “But you’re not going out, and you’re resting!”

“Don’t worry I don’t have enough strength to run away!” Fili laughed.

“Good! Because I’m not letting you go...” Kili kissed him gently. “When is your return flight?”

Fili just went red. “I didn’t book a return flight.”

Kili just blinked taking in the information. “So how long can you stay?”

Fili just gazed at him and blushed even more. “How long do you want me to stay?” Fili finally whispered.

Kili’s eyes went wide at that. “What about your job?”

“Nothing... I bet I can find something in New York...” Fili whispered. “But only if you’d like me to stay a bit longer...” He added unsure.

“What about your family? What about your friends?” Kili shot questions at him.

“What of them?” Fili asked slowly. “What good is a job and living there with all of them, when you’re so far away from me?” He added in a hollow voice.

“Fee...” Kili felt tears come up to his eyes. “You’re ready to move to New York for me? You’re ready to live in the city for me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Fili asked unsure how to read his reaction. “I’d do anything for you... You just have to tell me what you want...”

Kili still held his gaze, and suddenly his lips slammed into Fili’s. Kili poured all his longing into that one strong kiss. He tried to show just how much it meant for him.

“I want you...” Kili gasped finally. “You and only you...” He continued kissing him with all his passion.

“I never thought you would do something like that for me... so I didn’t dare ask...” Kili cried in his arms, holding him tightly.

“I’d climb fucking Everest for you!” Fili laughed. “So what’s your answer?”

“Yes! Move in and stay forever...” Kili kissed him passionately.

“Forever?” Fili laughed.

“Yup! I’m not sharing you with anyone!” Kili demanded.

“Nothing would make me more happy...” Fili kissed him back with all his love.

\-----

“Hey!” Fili heard in the middle of making lunch. He gazed to see the red head in the doorway.

“Hi! I hope you like pasta...” Fili noticed.

“I love pasta! So does Tauriel.” Dain smiled. “I’m Dain by the way.”

“Fili!” Fili replied with a light smile and continued mixing the sauce.

“I’m sorry about...” Dain noticed slowly not really sure how to face him about it.

“Forget it... what’s done is done.” Fili noticed soundly.

“So how long have you two been together?” Dain asked slowly.

“Around eight months.” Fili replied curtly.

“Why he did he come here without you and sulk the last six weeks?” Dain poked his nose.

Fili just gazed at him, and suddenly Dain realised the blond despite being friendly and nice, had a lot of character. “That’s none of your fucking business.” He heard the firm phrase and didn’t know how to react.

“Damn something smells good! I’m hungry!” Tauriel announced. “Hey how are you feeling?”

“I’m better.” Fili noticed slowly.

“I’m Tauriel, I’m the idiot who agreed to marry this dope...” Tauriel pointed at Dain.

“I’m Fili.” Fili calmly replied.

“What’s cooking?” Tauriel gazed at the pot curiously. “Smells great!”

“Hey is my lunch ready?” Kili walked in, he just smiled smelling the food, and walked up to Fili for a tender kiss.

“Just two more minutes.” Fili smiled at him.

“Good, I got a half an hour break and then I need to get back...” Kili sat down next to Dain.

“So how are you feeling?” He gazed at Tauriel.

“I’m hungry...” Tauriel gasped.

“What about your stomach problems?” Kili asked curiously.

“A bit better...” Tauriel noticed irritated he was asking.

“Bullshit... she threw up again in the morning...” Dain hissed, but he got a death glare.

“We’re not talking about my health problems in front of our friends...” Tauriel hissed at him. “Next thing you’ll tell them I don’t fit my dresses anymore...” She gasped annoyed.

As Fili was placing the food on the table Kili gazed at it greedily. “My favourite spinach pasta!” He yelped. “Why is it so much better when you make it?”

“So did you miss me or my food?” Fili taunted with a sly smile.

“Your food!” Kili stuck his tongue out.

“Are you nauseous at night or only in the morning?” Fili suddenly asked her.

Tauriel gasped but feeling all eyes on her she decided to answer. “Both...This food poisoning is going to kill me...”

“Diarrhea?” Fili asked, and she went even more red and shook her head. “Any pain or swelling in your breasts?” He asked the last indelicate question. Kili just giggled hearing the question and seeing Tauriel’s bright red reaction.

Tauriel became as red as her hair.

“Yup... she’s been complaining her bras are too tight.” Dain answered.

“Have you done a pregnancy test?” Fili asked her slowly. She just gazed at him and from red she went white. So white as if she was about to faint.

“Oh shit!” Dain went red instead.

“I think you should run to the pharmacy after lunch...” Kili continued giggling.

“Are you a doctor or something?” Dain gazed at Fili curiously.

“Yup!” Fili smiled at him.

“What specialisation?” Dain asked honestly curious.

“Internal... but I also began paediatric two years ago.” Fili told him.

“Our friend is doing paediatric laryngology.” Dain told him.

“So how long are you staying?” Tauriel asked curiously trying to overcome the shock.

“For good.” Kili told her firmly.

“Damn so you probably want us out?” She gazed at Kili. “It is your apartment after all...”

“I’m not asking you both out.” Kili smiled at them. “You’re both paying the rent and doing the shopping.”

“Good because we almost starved to death when you were away...” Dain hissed. “Now having both of you cooking...” His smile was priceless.

“I’m going to get really fat.” Tauriel noticed grimly.

“Well if you really are pregnant... then that’s pretty natural.” Kili noticed.

“Like fuck it is... I don’t want to look like an elephant!” Tauriel gasped annoyed. “Damn! I won’t fit in my wedding dress!”

“We’ll buy a dress the right size.” Dain assured her.

“I wanted a Nora Wong!” Tauriel lamented.

“We could postpone the date of the wedding?” Dain suggested.

“Your bastard will not be born a bastard!” Tauriel gazed at him evilly.

“I give up! Just kill me!” Dain noticed.

“Mood swings are quite typical.” Fili impassively informed them.

“She’s always been like this...” Kili whispered to him with a smirk. “As much as listening to you is amusing, I need to get back to work.”

“What time do you want dinner?” Fili asked him with a smile.

“Quarter past six?” Kili smiled. “What are you cooking?”

“Anything you’d like...” Fili kissed him gently.

“I’ll eat anything you cook...” Kili kissed him back.

As Kili walked out Dain rushed to the nearest pharmacy, and later Fili calmly explained how she should use it.

“So are you going to look for a job here?” She asked him slowly.

“That’s the plan...” Fili noticed as they waited for the result. Dain was sitting white on the sofa opposite them and he was gazing nervously at the test.

“I could give your CV to Arwen, and ask if they are searching for someone.” Tauriel proposed.

“That would be kind of you.” Fili gently noticed. “My Dad also has a friend in New York who runs a clinic, so he’ll talk with him about me as well. If not there are plenty of hospitals and clinics around here.”

“It’s not like you need to worry about that... Kili is making more than you both might ever need.” Dain noticed grimly gazing at Fili suspiciously.

Fili just gazed at him questioningly. “I’d go crazy without my own money... I’m not keen on getting a job like my previous one, working twenty hours a day was really agonising. But a normal job with set hours would be just fine.”

“So you’re an independent one?” Tauriel noticed with a smirk.

“Since we’re going to live together you’ll find out soon enough.” He winked at her and passed her the test. “Congratulations!” He smiled lightly.

“Fucking shit your dad is going to kill me...” Dain went pale.

“Worry about my brother as well...” Tauriel hissed at him. “We need to do something about our wedding. I’ll be like a hippo in March...”

“Why wait till March?” Fili asked them curiously.

Tauriel just gasped. “We were hoping to announce to the families at Christmas...”

“Why not make the wedding at Christmas?” Fili smiled.

“Well that would be a good idea... if not for the fact that my family hates her dad and likewise...” Dain noticed.

“Getting them in one place for Christmas was already a big achievement...” Tauriel noticed.

“Just put them in the corner and get married.” Fili noticed. “You’re pregnant so well it’s kind of final anyway.”

Tauriel just gasped. “What should I do now?”

“Go to a doctor, you should do some prenatal tests and begin taking vitamins.” Fili told her.

“I have to go to the office tomorrow.” Dain complained.

“I can’t go to the doctor alone!” Tauriel hissed.

“Fili could go with you!” Dain noticed. “He’s an expert anyway!”

“It’s pretty personal...” Fili noticed.

“You’re a gay doctor, there is nothing more asexual in my opinion.” Dain noticed. “You can go and look wherever you want!”

“Gee thanks, I don’t know if I should slap you or kiss you!” Fili laughed at him. “Actually I used to be bisexual. Until I met Kili that is.” He added.

Dain gazed at him and went red. “Fucking shit, I changed my mind!”

“Damn no wonder Kili likes you so much!” Tauriel hugged him. “Go with me please...”

“But not tomorrow... I still feel like road kill...” Fili confessed.

“Fine! Will you make some snacks for me? I’m hungry....” She whined softly.

“Fine... and I’m going to rest a bit...” Fili noticed and went to the kitchen to make her some tuna sandwiches.

“Yummy!” Tauriel gasped. “I love you!” She smiled biting down on the sandwiches.

Fili just walked out and waved at them.

“So what do you think?” Dain asked her in a low whisper.

“He has no idea about anything... so I dare say he’s here because he loves him.” Tauriel noticed with a smirk. “He’s really nice and honest and just perfect for Kili.”

Dain just grimaced. “I wonder what Thorin will say...”

“That might be a predicament...” Tauriel inhaled.


	9. Chapter 9

When Fili got up after a few hours he went to the kitchen to make some dinner. After a moment of hesitation he found some nice meat in the freezer and after defrosting it, he began making Irish Stew Bilbo style.

“Damn I love your cooking!” Tauriel gazed into the kitchen. “So do you and Kili cook a lot together?”

“We do. It’s funny but we have completely different ideas and background, but we just both love it.” Fili smiled happily.

“You really love him, don’t you?” She smiled at him tenderly.

“There is no denying that.” Fili smiled lightly. “It’s as if he’s my other half.”

“I know what you mean.” She smiled at him. “Me and Dain we might seem completely different but he always was there for me. Even in the worst times in high school... I might not look like it, but girls made fun of me when I began growing like crazy...”

“You could be a professional model, you’re really beautiful.” Fili told her honestly.

“It’s funny when you say that, you’re just so plainly honest and uninterested at the same time...” Tauriel laughed.

“I’ve got all I need.” Fili just winked at her. “So no man or woman can sway me away from the love of my life...”

“I’m happy for both of you.” Tauriel smiled. “Kili went through some tough shit... Especially in high school.  He was pretty reckless, and he got into trouble time after time...He deserves some happiness for a change...”

“I’ll take good care of him.” Fili assured her calmly. “He’s everything to me.”

“I guess so, you dropped your job, left your family, and moved across the country just be with him. I wonder if Dain would do that much for me.” Tauriel smirked.

“He would... He seems to love you a lot.” Fili smiled at her.

“So when is dinner? I’m starving here! I need to eat for two!” She smiled at him.

“Ten more minutes.” He smiled.

“It just smells great!” Dain inhaled entering the kitchen. “Are you sure you aren’t a chef?”

“Only one chef in my family... Bombur is just phenomenal and four of his kids are going the same direction.” Fili laughed gently.

“Four kids?” Tauriel gasped.

“Nope, eight in total. Only four are going into cooking.” Fili smiled.

“Eight?” Tauriel gazed at her stomach. “That’s like fucking torture, and I only just started.”

“Mathilda is going to have their ninth around the same time as you.” Fili smiled.

“So you’ve got a big family?” Dain asked.

“Not enough said! His family is fucking huge! It took me a few weeks to learn all the names!” Kili walked in with a huge smile. “They practically have a pro football team!” He added.

“You play football?” Dain asked with interest.

“He’s fucking fantastic!” Kili kissed Fili lightly.

“So who from my crazy family do you like best?” Fili gasped at him with a light smile.

“That’s easy Sunshine you!” Kili kissed him again. “But seriously, your whole family is just great...”

“Wait till you meet the new addition. He’s really bat crazy but no one will ever get bored having him around...” Fili laughed.

“New addition?” Tauriel asked curiously.

“My dad got a new foster child, and he’s really strange and autistic.” Fili smiled at them.

“Few people would take children with such problems.” Dain said slowly.

“Dad never really thinks about the problems. He just makes a decision.” Fili admitted.

“So who was the most difficult?” Kili asked curiously.

“Well every child has his own story... but probably the Luins. They were actually homeless for some time and when Nori landed in juvy they were taken in by social services...so it took them a while to accommodate to actually living in a house...” Fili noticed.

“Nori was in juvy?” Kili gasped surprised. “God he must have been so fucked over there...”

“You have no idea...” Fili grimaced.

“No wonder he’s so spiteful and strident.” Kili noticed. “Anyway where is my dinner?” He gazed around curiously.

“Coming right up!” Fili kissed him lightly and reached for the pan with the beautiful coquilles.

“Your cooking is just...” Tauriel said with delight. “Maybe I should marry you instead of this dope... He’s useless in the kitchen...”

Kili just burst out with laughter. “I’m not sharing!” He smirked happily and took Fili’s hand. “But I allow you to taste what he cooks.”

“Dah!” Tauriel hissed and gazed at him angrily.

“Are you sure we can continue living together?” Dain asked slowly.

“Why are you asking again?” Kili gazed at him curiously.

“Well... it’s going to be pretty annoying with her, and later with the child...”Dain noticed, and earned a kick from Tauriel.

“We’re not letting the child starve to death.” Fili decided.

“He’s the pro... so well it would be logical to keep him around.” Kili told them boldly.

“Yeah! Why search for a job, you can be my private doctor and later nanny!” Tauriel exclaimed delighted with the idea.

“As much as I appreciate your trust, I would rather have a normal paying job. No offence.” Fili smiled at her.

“None taken.” Dain assured him.

“I’ll help you out anyway. Kili’s friends are my friends.” Fili assured her warmly.

“I’m actually his cousin.” Dain confessed. “Our family is pretty big as well.”

“That’s even better!” Fili smiled lightly. “So we’re going to be uncles.” He added with such a light in his eyes that Kili just had to kiss him.

“Where did you find him? He’s unbelievable!” Tauriel joked.

“I got ill and had to go to a doctor, so it was pure luck...” Kili confessed. “His town is just amazing, his family practically raided it and they are all just so nice, warm and welcoming that I’d love to stay there.”

“Why don’t you?” Dain asked him in a low voice.

“Uncle...” Kili gasped.

“Oh him.” Tauriel grimaced.

There was a moment of awkward silence and they all focused on the food pretending nothing happened.

“I want to go to the cinema and get some popcorn!” Tauriel decided firmly.

“Fili?” Kili gazed at him questioningly.

“As long as Kili doesn’t get to chose the film!” Fili declared.

Then he regretted that line, because Tauriel had the same taste in films as Kili, and she chose what Kili would have chosen anyway, so another horror film. But they had a great time together. And as Dain and Tauriel were getting to know Fili better, they both quickly agreed that he was just the perfect match for Kili.

\------

Two days later Dain used his chance to talk to Fili alone. Tauriel was playing on her computer and Fili was cleaning the flat.

“Can we talk?” Dain noticed slowly.

“Of course, do you need something?” Fili asked him gently.

“I was wondering... do you have like an hour? I need your help...” He whispered.

“With what?” Fili asked slowly.

“Is dinner more or less ready?” Dain asked.

“It’s ready, I just need to set the oven later...” Fili admitted.

“Set the timer and let’s go...” Dain urged him.

Fili just blinked and did what he asked. He did not react when Dain pushed him to get dressed and guided him to his car. Fili didn’t blink seeing the posh sports car, parked next to Kili’s elegant car.

“Come on... we’re picking Kili up on the way.” Dain told him.

“I like your car, but it’s not going to be comfortable with a small child.” Fili gently noticed.

“Another price I have to pay...” Dain hissed. “Well it’s not like I can afford it anymore.” He added sending a clear signal about his financial situation. Fili already caught that the whole family was pretty rich, not that it matter much to him.

When they drove by Kili’s job, Kili just jumped into the car with a smile and kissed Fili gently. Fili intook the huge building with the name of one of the biggest companies in the world and realised just what kind of job Kili got in New York. And the strange comment he heard for Tauriel and Dain about Kili’s financial situation.

“So what the hell do you want?” Kili asked as Dain was driving a bit away from town.

“Well. I wanted the wedding in March for a very good reason... And now that it moved forward... I just have to beg both of you for help...” Dain confessed. “I’m in deep shit...” They were driving through a posh neighbourhood Kili knew all too well.

“What kind of shit?” Kili asked slowly.

“This kind of shit...” Dain inhaled and parked the car in front of one of the houses.

“You’re fucking kidding me?” Kili gasped seeing the house. “You bought it?” He inhaled.

“Come on...” Dain noticed.

“Why is it so empty?” Kili noticed.

“That’s my problem... I thought I had nearly half a year to get it ready...” Dain noticed in a low voice.

“Now you have only one month or so...” Fili inhaled feeling sorry for the man. “And you can’t really invite Tauriel over because the surprise would be ruined...”

“The renovation crew just left... but there is no furniture or anything really...” Dain noticed.

“Why not hire a decorator?” Fili asked slowly.

“That’s out of the question...” Dain added with a huge blush. “I spent all my saving on it and later the renovation... I got a tight budget, and well all the decorators seeing this location go crazy with the prices...” He admitted.

“So you’re basically asking us to help you with this?” Kili yelped.

“You’ve got lots of artistic talent... and great style and taste...” Dain noticed kneeling in front of them. “I beg you both! Help me! This means just so much for me... Especially now...”

“Dain!” Kili pulled him up and embraced the crying strong man.

“I’d love you two to live here with us... So imagine as if you’re decorating your own house... please...” Dain went all emotional.

“Of course we’ll help you.” Kili gently told him.

“I’m still jobless and with plenty of time... so yeah I could spent some time picking the right furniture and stuff.” Fili confessed.

“You could?” Dain asked with surprise.

“Just set the budget and I’ll try to handle it.” Fili replied calmly.

“He’s got great taste...” Kili nodded at Dain.

“I’m going to sell my car and buy something more practical, so I might have a nice sum left.” Dain assured them.

“That’s a good idea...” Kili smiled.

\------

“So my looking for a job is moving in time again...” Fili noticed as they were snuggling.

“Fili, my financial situation is really good.” Kili assured him calmly.

“I know...  but I just... feel bad about it.” Fili noticed.

“You’re too proud.” Kili kissed him gently. “I just love you like that, but really we don’t have to worry about money.”

“Kee, after the house... I really want to get a job.” Fili noticed. “I need to get a job... I didn’t spend so many years studying just to let it all go to waste... I like helping people...”

“Fine... if that makes you feel better...” Kili agreed quickly, knowing that if he opposed they would have another fight about it.

“So I want to send my CV to dad’s friend and if he has something I’m going to take it.” Fili told him gently.

“Just nothing like your job in San Fran... it was horrible and I won’t be able to stand you spending so much time at work.” Kili insisted.

“It’s nothing like that. Dad said it’s a private clinic.” Fili told him gently. “Are we really going to move in with Dain and Tauriel?”

“Seems we have no choice...” Kili grimaced. “Having a small child might be annoying...”

“I’m not worried about that... I love kids... but we might need another car...” Fili added with worry.

“Just relax for now... you’ll be able to use mine, and I’ll drive around with Dain. Tauriel also has a car but at her parent’s house in Washington, so we’ll talk her into getting that one shipped.” Kili assured him. “We’ll work it out.”

“I just don’t want you to get any crazy ideas...” Fili added knowing Kili very well.

“Well I was tempted, but I know you wouldn’t accept a car anyway...” Kili blushed with admittance.

“You’re just so fucking adorable...” Fili traced his lips over his neck.

\------

The next week Fili was really busy. He visited a few shops and realised furnishing the house won’t be as easy. Later he decided to trust his instincts. He found a young company making kitchen furniture and after a short visit, he knew what he wanted to order. The assistant was a bit puzzled with the order, but she wasn’t going to complain, even when she heard about the short deadline.

“We’ll have it done, I’ll send the project to you by e-mail tonight.” She assured him.

Later he browsed the internet for antique shops and yard sales. He had to talk Kili into a trip to a small town but finally they landed in a huge furniture sale, where he was hoping to find the right stuff.

“Fee take a look!” Kili guided him into a barn where there were many things on display.

“Modern kitchen, rustic dining room?” Fili just smiled seeing where Kili was heading.

“He said we can do the house as if it was our own.” Kili just grinned.

They found quite a lot of cool furniture, especially for the dining room, and a full set for a bedroom, and some random chairs, armchairs and tables. Kili nearly squeaked finding an old style baby cradle, and a matching rocking chair.

“What do you think?” Kili was standing in front of an old library.

“Too old style... We planned to do it eclectic.” Fili reminded him.

“What about the living room?” Kili noticed.

Fili gazed at the library again.

“We could put this, and buy very modern sofas and stuff.” Kili told him gently.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Fili grunted and he finalised the order for the transport.

\------

At the weekend Kili dragged him to some kind of dinner party organised by their friends. Fili was a bit surprised to meet Eomer, Eowyn, later Legolas, Tauriel’s brother and his husband Gimli. As much as he was surprised with Kili’s friends, he noticed Kili’s friends were extremely surprised with him.

“Fee! I’m hungry!” Tauriel noticed with a huge smirk.

“You spoiled her too much.” Dain joked.

Fili just smiled and brought her a plate with snacks.

“Kee! Say you missed us!” Two identical twins came in and immediately assaulted Kili.

“What are you two doing here?” Kili growled at them angrily.

“Kee don’t be mad at us!” Ro whined trying to embrace him. Then he noticed the way an unknown blond was glaring at him. “Do you mind?” He growled at him.

“In fact I do.” Fili replied with spite.

Fili reached out his hand to Kili and Kili immediately hid behind him, knowing he would be safe behind Fili’s solid form.

“Ro and Dan, meet my boyfriend Fili. Fili meet my ex boyfriends.” Kili hissed gently.

Fili just gazed at him, and embraced him firmly.

“Oh damn!” Dan slapped Ro gently.

“You two were to behave.” Arwen calmly scolded both of them.

“But sis...” Ro whined.

“You two are sore losers.” Dain hissed at them.

“So are we eating or sulking?” Gimli added lightly.

Fili held Kili tightly and even as they ate they sat close, and Fili kept an eye on the twins.

“Is there any food left?” A merry voice greeted them.

“Bofur!” Kili smiled happily. “Come meet my favourite cousin!”

“Great to see you Kili!” The thin man embraced him gently.

“Come and meet my boyfriend.” Kili guided him to Fili. “Bofur this is Fili, Fili this is my cousin Bofur.”

 “Let’s party!” Dain hugged Fili and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this story is about 40k long and it's almost finished... so I began working on my new idea ;) Look ahead for my first Kili/Fili omega verse ;)


	10. Chapter 10

“Damn this place looks just amazing...” Dain gazed around surprised with that Fili and Kili did.

“I love it!” Dain noticed with a smile.

“Clarify?” Kili laughed.

“The kitchen, the living room... the fireplace...” He gazed around in awe.

“We need to buy a few more details... lamps and carpets...” Fili added meekly surprised with his enthusiasm.

“You’re the best friends anyone could have...” Dain embraced both of them. “Do you think she’s going to like it?” He gazed around.

“She’s going to love it.” Kili assured him calmly. “Did you see your bedroom?” He dragged him upstairs to show him the beautiful old styled bedroom.

“So what room is your favourite?” Dain asked gazing around.

“Come on...” Fili pointed to a door nearby.

Dain just gasped seeing the child’s bedroom. It was painted a delicate yellow colour, and there were clouds on the ceiling. The fancy old style cradle, with the beautiful rocking chair. Soft carpets and delicate white furniture and a comfortable sofa.

Dain gazed at them with tears. “It’s just the most beautiful...” He admitted with emotion.

“So which room are you two taking?” Dain asked them.

“We haven’t decided.” Kili noticed. “Do you really want us to live here with you?”

“Kee! We need you!” Dain noticed. “Well in fact we need Fili more! I have no idea how to do anything with a baby, neither does Tauriel... We can’t cook and we can’t handle anything on our own... We’re both spoiled brats...” He admitted grimly.

“Fee?” Kili gazed at his boyfriend.

“Fine, we’ll take the bedroom at the end of the corridor.” He decided quickly.

“Is it furnished?” Dain asked.

“Not yet.” Kili admitted. “We’ll handle it after the wedding.”

“What about the wedding?” Dain realised he forgot about something really important.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been handling that with Tauriel and Arwen.” Fili calmly assured him.

“You’re the best!” Dain admitted with a spark in his eyes and hugged Fili yet again.

“Fuck off my boyfriend you pussy!” Kili yelped and pulled Fili away from Dain, causing a huge wave of laughter from both of them.

\------

“So when are you going in introduce him to Thorin?” Dain asked Kili slowly as he pulled him away.

Kili just inhaled. “Thorin is coming back next week.”

“You’ll have only two weeks before Christmas!” Dain hissed at him. “And you know what he’s like...”

“That’s what I’m worried about...” Kili gasped.

“You have to face him... And no matter what remember you’re fighting for Fili.” Dain told him in a firm voice. “He’s worth it.”

“You really think so?” Kili asked.

“I’m surprised you are in doubt. He’s fantastic.” Dain told him.

\-----

When Thorin came back he was very surprised Kili asked him to come over to his flat for dinner. He wasn’t really in the mood, especially after four weeks away from home. But he missed him, Kili had been away for almost a year so now having him back in New York was soothing. He made lots of mistakes when it came to Kili, but raising a child alone was a huge burden.

When he arrived and Kili let him in, he immediately intook the delicious smell.

“What are you cooking?” Thorin asked with a smile.

“I’m not cooking.” Kili just smirked. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

“Really?” Thorin said surprised. “Someone important?” Thorin asked in a strained voice.

“Yes... Someone very important.” Kili noticed slowly. Thorin just grunted and followed him.

“Uncle, this is my boyfriend Fili. Fili this is my uncle Thorin.” Kili introduced them curtly, and gazed at his uncle waiting for a reaction.

Fili, being raised by Bilbo, was waiting for the elder person to take initiative and set their relations.

“Your boyfriend?” Thorin grunted slightly hostile.

“My boyfriend.” Kili replied without hesitation.

Thorin gazed at the blond as if he was gazing at a business opponent. He intook the handsome face, strong muscular built and youth. He would have tried to pick him up in any other situation.

“Your names rhyme...” He suddenly smiled.

“They do.” Fili replied without emotion, there was something in this man’s eyes putting him on edge.

“Are we going to stand here, or was I not invited to dinner?” Thorin joked but in a crude way.

“Please take a seat.” Fili calmly pointed towards the set table. He himself disappeared into the kitchen to get the food and to compose himself even better.

When Fili placed the food on the table, he saw the man gaze at him again. And somehow it made him cringe. He could see the family resemblance. The same hair, cheekbones, something in the jaw line. But this man was built more firmly and his eyes were fierce and strong. He had all the charisma and strength Kili did not have. He briefly wondered what this man did for a living, but decided he preferred not to know. If it wasn’t for Kili, he would never spend a minute in this person’s presence out of his own will.

“So which one of you did the cooking?” Thorin asked slowly as the food was disappearing.

“Fili does most of the cooking.” Kili admitted.

“Where are Tauriel and Dain?” Thorin suddenly asked.

“They went to talk with Tauriel’s family.” Kili quickly replied.

“So you’re living together?” Thorin easily concluded and glanced at the blond. But somehow the boy didn’t seem neither fazed or stunned.

“We’ve been living together for nearly a year now.” Kili easily admitted.

“So I’m the last person to actually meant him?” Thorin gazed at him.

Fili suddenly realised his strategy, talking as if he wasn’t there. But he knew his own value well enough not to be stunned, but it was rude and offensive no matter what way you look at it. And being raised by Bilbo meant his social interactions and savour vivre was of top class.

Thorin was surprised to see the calm serenity in those deep blue eyes, and the words he heard made him realise he did not give this person justice.

“If you were closer to Kili, then we might have met earlier.” Fili easily retaliated.

Kili just gazed stunned, and realised the strange atmosphere between both people he loved most. Like they were competitors and he was the reward.

“So what does he do?” Thorin gazed at Kili waiting an answer from him and not from Fili.

“Apart from settling distance between Kili and his rudest friends and family, nothing much.” Fili replied with a spiteful undertone.

“Fee!” Kili gasped surprised with the firm position Fili was taking. A position so unlike him, normally he was always so friendly and nice. All his friends loved him.

Thorin gazed at the blond and his eyes were full of dare.

“So you’re admitting you are a leech?” Thorin growled.

“The modern term is house-husband.” Fili notice calmly.

Thorin almost burst out with laughter, but what left his lips was a surprised gasp. The boy was extremely witty and daring, and no one ever stood up to him like that.

Kili gazed from one to the other and he finally realised just how rude Thorin was and how defensive Fili was.

“So this is how it’s going to be? You acting with the tact of a rattlesnake, and you on the defence biting the rattlesnake back with venom?” Kili suddenly hissed at both of them.

“A pretty accurate description.” Thorin did not deny anything.

“I’m not the one who started this.” Fili noticed unmoved.

“Well both of you... either you settle this, or I’m going to settle it.” Kili growled at them. “I love him, and he’s the best thing that ever happened to me, and if you drive me crazy I’ll just delete your phone number and forget I have an uncle.” He growled at Thorin. “He’s my closest family, so behave civilised.” He pointed at Fili.

“I’m planning to be civilised, as long as your family is civilised.” Fili calmly noticed.

“So you’re playing your cards on the table?” Thorin grunted at Kili.

“Take it or leave it.” Kili grunted. “No matter what you say I will not change my mind about being with him.”

“Fine.” Thorin growled, but deep in his mind he was already working out a way to break the blond and their strong union. At any price.

“Good.” Kili embraced Fili firmly, needing his warmth and strength.

Fili could feel him shacking, and he knew facing his uncle took a huge strain on Kili. But he was proud Kili took their side and stood up for them. But the way this man was gazing at them, made him feel the game was far from over.

“We’re coming to Christmas together.” Kili told him calmly.

“As you wish.” Thorin grunted with an evil glare and Fili knew immediately this man had an intention to separate them.


	11. Chapter 11

As Christmas was coming up, Fili was extremely anxious. Meeting Kili’s uncle made him apprehensive, and he could feel deep inside something was going to happen. When they drove over to Tauriel’s family home, where everyone was spending Christmas, Fili had to admit it, it was the dullest Christmas in his life. They had to see the twins again, because their family was also invited.

And Thorin, the thorn in Fili’s ass. He was civil, but the more he was civil the more Fili was suspecting him of foul play. He would rather be at Bag End, with Bilbo, with the kids and with the whole family.

“So how do you like it here?” Arwen approached him with a smile.

“You mean the house or the snake pit?” Fili joked.

“The house.” Arwen winked at him.

“It’s nice.” Fili admitted. “If you like glamour style.”

She just laughed gently. “I was wondering, are you going to start looking for a job?”

“Not sure yet. My Dad’s friend promised to call me after Christmas.” Fili admitted. “Kili isn’t really enthusiastic, but I’ll go crazy sitting at home longer.”

“Well, if you don’t find anything, give me a call.” Arwen assured him calmly.

When everyone was called back to the table, Dain and Tauriel stood up. Both pale and very nervous, and Fili finally understood why. It was obvious Tauriel’s step mom hated her. And her father absolutely hated Dain and the idea of joining the two families.

“We’d like to make a small announcement.” Dain spoke in a strong voice. “After years of ill regard between our families, we’d be honoured if all of you would join us on the most important day of our life. We’re getting married on Tuesday, and we want to invite you all.” When Dain finished his sentence there was a grim silence in the huge dining room.

Suddenly Tauriel’s step mom got up and walked out slamming the door. Her father got up and gazed at them coldly. “As much as I allowed this deviance to occur...” He spoke in a grim bitter tone. “I do not think this is rational.” He added.

“Dain as much as we didn’t interfere with your choice of friends or girlfriends, this cannot be a decision based on a whim.” Nain scolded his son firmly.

“Thranduil what do you mean deviance?” Thorin’s voice broke the silence like a knife.

Thranduil inhaled. “As much as our business ventures are intertwined, we’d best separate family and business.” He told them calmly.

Legolas and Gimli gazed at him coldly. “Is this also a deviance for you?” Legolas asked in a firm voice.

“A very peculiar deviance.” Thranduil admitted.

“What’s done is done. We’re getting married with your blessing or without it!” Tauriel stomped her foot. “And none of you have the right to stop us.”

“You’re wrong darling.” Gina Nain’s mother noticed. “You’re both spoilt kids, how long will you both manage without our financial support?”

“We’ve been living without your support for two years now.” Dain informed her in a low hiss.

“You call that managing?” Gina’s voice was cold.

Fili gazed at Tauriel and he noticed that she becoming increasingly pale. He motioned at Arwen, and he noticed her also worried.

Arwen got up and quickly approached Tauriel, quick enough to stop her from falling.

“I got her.” Fili was immediately at their side.

“I’m not feeling well...” Tauriel couldn’t stand and she was dizzy. “It hurts...” She managed to mumble.

Fili easily lifted her and Arwen showed him to the nearest room.

“Get my bag from the car!” Fili yelled at Kili.

“Is she going to be okay?” Dain was pacing behind them.

Fili and Arwen shared a worried glare, and after a short nod from Fili she went to Legolas and pulled him away from panicking Dain. “Call in an ambulance.” Legolas just nodded and reached for his phone.

When Kili walked in with the medical bag, Tauriel was laying on a sofa extremely pale and barely conscious.

“Dain get out of here, you’re making her more nervous.” Arwen shooed him away. “Kili come here... Gently embrace her, we have to calm her down.” She whispered to him.

Fili pulled out his stethoscope and gently traced it over her stomach.

“Breathe... slowly calm down.” Arwen whispered to Tauriel urging her to calm down.

“My baby?” Tauriel whispered worried.

“Your baby is just fine...” Fili told her in a strong voice, and passed her the stethoscope.

She looked at him puzzled, but then her pale face was lit by hope when she heard the heartbeat. “She’s alive... I was so worried.”

“Relax, breathe in deeply.” Fili kept whispering to her. He pulled out his blood-pressure meter and Arwen quickly helped him.

“You’re blood pressure is very high, you’ll have to go to the hospital.” Arwen gently told her in a reassuring voice. “But if you calm down, the baby will be fine.”

“I was so worried...” Tauriel gasped with her pale lips.

“Stop thinking about it.” Fili told her firmly. “Close your eyes, and think about what it will feel to hold your baby. Think about how much Dain loves you, and how happy all three of you will be...”

“But our families...” Tauriel gasped.

“Why do you care what they think?” Fili asked her. “It’s your life and your decision, and they cannot do anything to stop you from being happy. So just live your life and be happy.”

“You really are something...” Arwen noticed with a shy smile.

“Will you go to the hospital with me?” Tauriel asked worried.

“I’m your private doctor.” Fili smiled at her. “Of course I’m going with you. I can’t let them hurt my niece.”

“Thank you so much...” Tauriel gasped with a small smile on her lips.

“Does it hurt here?” Arwen gently placed her hand on the stomach, taking the stethoscope from Tauriel.

“No...not anymore.” Tauriel noticed.

“That’s good.” Arwen assured her.

When the ambulance arrived Arwen talked to the crew away from Tauriel not to make her nervous. She told them about the fainting, the stress, high blood pressure and pain in the abdomen.

They guided Tauriel out and into the ambulance and Fili calmly followed them.

“So she’s pregnant?” Thranduil hissed to Kili.

“There is nothing you can do to stop them from being together, and if you do... you might never meet your grandchildren.” Kili told him bitterly leaving the stunned man.

\-----

Tauriel stayed at the private clinic for two days. Fili always at her side. The doctors were a bit stunned someone was with her all the time, but Fili focused on calming her down and explaining what they were doing and assuring it wouldn’t hurt the baby.

When the blood pressure was levelled, and they did a lot of tests. The results were worrying.

“You will have to follow a special diet and be really careful.” Fili told her slowly.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked worried again.

“It’s a type of pregnancy diabetes, but don’t worry I’ll help you.” Fili assured her.

“Fili I’m so scared...” She noticed with tears in her eyes.

“Tauriel, don’t be. Just relax, I’ll manage your diet and I’ll keep an eye on you.” He assured her. “You will have to stop snacks and take better care, but we’ll manage just fine.”

“I’d like to go home...” She whispered.

“I’ll talk with your doctor.” Fili walked out and walked to the doctor’s office.

“Fili Oakenshield?” A old grey hair man asked him in the doorway. He had a funny hat and a strange grey coat.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Fili asked politely.

“More like how can I help you.” Gandalf just smiled. “I’m Gandalf Grey and this is my clinic. Would you have a moment to have some tea in my office?”

Fili stood there stunned, but he quickly agreed.

He obediently sat down in the old style office and waited for the man to begin.

“Oh... I hope you’re still seeking employment?” Gandalf asked him with a kind smile.

“How did you...” Fili said in a hesitant voice.

“Bilbo called me a few weeks ago about you, but I didn’t make the connection up until one of my doctors began complaining about a doctor interfering with a patient.” Gandalf noticed with a smirk.

“You know Bilbo?” Fili asked surprised.

“Do I know him?” Gandalf mused for a moment. “I’m his God father!” He added with a smile. “I’ve been a friend of his mother before him. Anyway, so are you still searching for a job?”

“Pretty much yes, but now I have to take care of Tauriel.” Fili added.

“I think we can work out a safe compromise. You did Internal and began paediatric?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“Yes. I graduated Stanford.” Fili added.

“I know. Your old supervisor used to tell quite a lot about you, and how disappointed he was when you chose something as trivial as Internal.” Gandalf noticed with a strange smirk. “Radagast was hoping you’d go into something grand like transplantology or neurosurgery.”

“I just did what felt right for me.” Fili just shrugged.

“And you made a choice that does not bring fame or money...” Gandalf noticed with a kind smile. “But where you could talk with people and really help them.” He added after a short pause. “So what dragged you away from the beautiful Bag End? Let me guess... love?” He asked gently.

“I was honestly planning to spend the rest of my life there... but well Kili lives and works in New York.” Fili added.

“That’s how life often goes.” Gandalf smiled gently. “So would you like to continue your paediatric specialisation? Or just a job as a Internal?”

“Paediatric.” Fili admitted. “Although I’ll take any job you give me.”

“Actually I was thinking... With your academic results and the progress of your specializations, I was thinking to convince you to take Diagnosis as a third specialization.” Gandalf suggested.

“As in?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“As in Diagnosis full time.” Gandalf noticed with a smile. “We’ve been talking about it with Radagast. But we had to find the right candidate, someone with in-depth knowledge in many fields, smart enough and with that special something. If you would dare, we’d like to try you.”

“I’d just like a job.” Fili noticed.

“Oh that too. We’ll just experiment on you a bit in the meantime. So part time or full time?” Gandalf just smiled.

“Part time.” Fili grimaced, but he knew he had to take care of Tauriel.

“Fine, so first week of January?” Gandalf suggested.

“Sounds great.” Fili nodded.

\------

Tauriel was released home the next day, so there were only two days left before the weeding. Fili and Arwen fawned over her, making sure she ate properly and they discussed the diet she should have.

The last preparations for the weeding were driving Kili and Dain crazy, but both Legolas and Gimli joined in. They were unsure about the number of guests arriving, but nonetheless they all strived to make it perfect and less stressful for Tauriel.

“Fili?” She called from bed.

“Yes?” Fili asked her slowly.

“If my dad doesn’t show up... Do you think my brother will walk me?” She asked in a trembling voice.

“He will. He’s really here supporting you both.” Fili assured her.

“I just wish it was all over with... the wedding and pregnancy and everything...” Tauriel grimaced defeated.

“Everything is going to be just fine.” Fili told her calmly.

\------

The wedding was just beautiful. And contrary to the eventful Christmas, all the people showed up, to the youth’s relief.

Thranduil did not seem very happy, but he did walk Tauriel down the aisle. As the guests went to the posh restaurant booked for dinner, they all felt happy for a change.

Thorin kept gazing at Fili, making him feel a bit uneasy, but Kili was there by his side holding his hand. And that simple touch gave him strength.

Things went a bit awkward when Kili got pulled away from him, and immediately Thorin approached him.

Fili had a very weird feeling those eyes on him. So alike to Kili’s but so different at the same time.

“So how do you find New York?” Thorin asked him slowly, but the spark in his told Fili to be careful with this man.

“It’s big and loud. I must prefer quieter locations.” Fili easily admitted.

“So you’re a small town boy?” Thorin gazed at him with judgement.

“I come from a very nice place, and yes I’d much rather live there.” Fili replied slowly.

“Why don’t you then?” Thorin made his first move and gently placed his hand much closer. Not yet touching him, but close enough for Fili to notice. Then it hit him, what he saw in those eyes was lust. This man was not only gay, but he was attracted to him. Fili’s heart sank and he knew he had to make things clear immediately,

“I’m going wherever Kili is going, and Kili chose to live and work in New York.” Fili told him in a much firmer voice.

“What if I could give you a better proposition? A boy with your charm... you could aim higher.” Thorin’s words left no space for speculation.

“I found everything I need in Kili.” Fili replied in cold voice.

“As much as I do admit my nephew is charming and sweet, but certainly you have to admit a more experienced lover... could satisfy you better...” Thorin spoke in an alluring raspy voice.

“If you weren’t Kili’s family and if we weren’t in fact at a wedding of our dear friends, I would react differently. But I’m not planning to make a scene.” Fili spoke in a deadly tone. “I’m not interested, and nothing you may say, will make me change my mind.”

“So that’s how you want to play...” Thorin mused a bit disappointed the handsome boy basically rejected him. “Ten million dollars?”

“What?” Fili gazed at him.

“Ten and you’re off on your way back to the shithole home town you came from.” Thorin clarified.

Fili gazed at him not really believing what he just heard.

“Do you really think I would chose money over Kili? I love him.” Fili told him bitterly. “So basically you can fuck off.”

“One hundred million...” Thorin grunted a bit disappointed it would cost that much, but no one would refuse a sum like that.

“Not even for one hundred billion.” Fili got up and left him there, he had enough of Thorin and he was going to do anything to assure he never saw him again.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s got you so worked up?” Kili immediately caught his bad mood, they were alone in their apartment, while the newlyweds were spending the first night at their new home. Tauriel was just delighted seeing the huge beautiful house, and Dain’s parents finally shut up about him being able to upkeep a wife.

“I had a little quarrel with your uncle.” Fili admitted.

“About?” Kili asked disappointed they talked without him there.

“He offered me one hundred million to leave you... right after he suggested I’d be better off as his lover than yours...” Fili spat with spite. “Who in their right mind would make a choice like that?”

“What did you tell him?” Kili cringed.

“To fuck off.” Fili told him slowly not sure how to read Kili’s reaction. “I told him I wouldn’t leave you not even for one hundred billion and I walked out.”

Kili began giggling like crazy and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re the best person in the whole fucking world!” He kissed him like crazy without really explaining. “Too bad you didn’t take it, I would have dropped my job and we’d both go back to your home.” He giggled like crazy. “If you try running away from me I’m going to follow you to the ends of the Earth!”

“Kee?” Fili glanced at him surprised.

“Marry me!” Kili told him delighted.

“What?” Fili was just stunned with his reaction.

“You’re the only fucking person in the whole wide world to stand up to me uncle... you refused one hundred million just to stop seeing me... You’re fucking perfect in every aspect, the most funny and charming person in the world. With a huge heart for helping others. I’m not letting you go. So just marry me.” Kili smiled at him and waited for his reaction.

“You’re serious?” Fili finally realised.

“Like never before in my life.” Kili admitted.

“Was he serious with that one hundred million?” Fili was puzzled with everything.

“Yup... he can afford that.” Kili grunted unsure where this was all going.

“He can?” Fili’s voice was cold.

“He’s really rich... not that I care much.” Kili told him. “So do you care much about that?”

“Not at all, I’m just surprised.” Fili noticed.

“So will you or will you not marry me?” Kili sat on him impatiently.

“I think that’s rather obvious... I dropped my job just to come here... I left everything behind just to be with you. And I’ll never regret it.” Fili kissed him. “Nothing would make me more happy... but don’t think I’ll be a house-husband full time.”

“I know I know... but as long as you’re still with me I’ll survive even with your crazy hospital working hours...” Kili snuggled into his arms, and smiled feeling those strong arms embrace him tenderly.

\-----

After a great New Year’s eve party with Kili’s friends, life went back to normal. They moved into the house and Fili realised his new work was just a twenty minute walk. The first days were strange, but Fili soon accommodated to his bosses style and strange habits. He would have regular visits at the clinic, and he would follow the old man around poking their noses into the work of all the other doctors around. After a few days Fili realised what the old man was in fact doing, he was supervising everything in the clinic, making sure the patients were treated properly and giving expert advice to doctors. He just listened in, and when asked he would answer to the best of his ability. He got used to it all, he just ignored the curious gaze from many of the doctors and did what Gandalf had instructed him to do.

At the end of the second week he saw Arwen walk in. She was wearing a white coat and had an identification.

“You work here now?” She greeted him with a smile.

“As a paediatrician.” Fili nodded.

“That’s just so cool, we’ll be working together from time to time, my clinic cooperated with this one.” Arwen told him with a smile.

“That’s just great! So what are you doing here?” He asked her.

“Gandalf called me in, they have a strange case and wanted a second opinion.” Arwen smiled. “Are you going to come with me?”

“Why not?” Fili nodded and together they walked to Gandalf’s office.

“I’m glad you became curious Fili, it’s a difficult case.” Gandalf told them slowly. “The boy landed here four weeks ago. He was found pretty beat up, and evidently molested. Someone tried to choke him.” Gandalf told them the gruesome details. “His physical injuries are healing, but we have no idea who he is, or what really happened to him. He hasn’t spoken a word yet, that’s why we called you in Arwen.”

“I’ll gladly help, especially that this is one of those pro bono patients.” Arwen assured him.

“Here are the files.” He passed them the documents. Fili reached for it and began browsing what injuries the boy suffered. His heart ached reading about the physical injuries and sexual molestation. Signs of rape and strangulation.

“Can we go and see him?” Fili asked slowly passing the files to Arwen.

“You should.” Gandalf nodded. “But I’m not going with you, and I’m not sure you should go there as well Fili.”

“He’s scared of men?” Arwen asked wisely.

“Terrified.” Gandalf admitted.

“I’d like to try nonetheless.” Fili nodded.

“Fine, he’s in room 27.” Gandalf told them with a strange smile.

“After you.” Fili motioned Arwen to go first when they reached the door.

When the door opened and Arwen walked in, Fili stayed in the doorway. The sight he saw filled him with pain. The boy was laying on his side, he could see curly blond locks on the pillow. He was gazing out of the window. When Arwen walked up he did not react at all. Only when he gently touched his shoulder he flinched as if he hadn’t heard her approach him. She tried talking with him, but the boy did not react. She did a few basic tests, but the boy did not react in any way.

Then he moved his head and gazed at the doorway. His eyes did not flinch seeing Fili at the doorway. Fili gazed into the calm grey eyes, and he didn’t see fear in them, more like curiosity. But the boy did not react in any way. Fili wondered why, what he saw weren’t symptoms of insanity or fear. More like numbness and lack of will to do anything as if the world had ended.

In the evening when he was home Fili began doing what he would have done if one of the boys at home was in a bad mood. He began baking muffins.

Kili just gazed at him curiously, and then with a delighted face tried one of them. “You should change your profession to chef...” He noticed and binged down on a few muffins. “What got into you?” Kili asked curiously as Fili kissed him senseless and dragged him towards the bed.

“I just love the taste of chocolate in your mouth...” Fili admitted and kissed him without end.

\-----

He walked in the next day, and slowly made his way to room 27. He gazed in curiously and the boy gazed back at him without any emotion. Fili walked in calmly and placed the muffin right next to the boy, and without a word he walked out.

When he peaked in an hour later, he noticed the muffin gone, and traces of chocolate on the boy’s face. So he just walked in.

“I’ve got another one, as dessert after dinner.” Fili calmly sat down on the chair noticing the child wasn’t reacting in any negative way. “I’m a bit bored... do you mind If I sit here and read?” But he didn’t see any reaction.

So he slowly lifted the book and began reading out loud Frodo’s favourite book Crenshaw by Katherine Applegate. After a two chapters he just placed the book on the table and left without a word.

When he came back again after dinner he gazed at the empty tray with food, but he didn’t see the book anywhere. With a kind smile he placed the muffin on the tray.

\-----

“You’re baking muffins again?” Kili gazed into the oven curiously.

“This time vanilla with strawberry sauce inside.” Fili just smiled.

“Are you cheating me on?” Kili gazed at him suspiciously. “You never made snacks like this for me!” He whined.

“Nope... call it child psycho therapy.” Fili just smiled. “We got a kid in pretty bad shape, and I’m trying to make him a bit more happy.”

“You’re just too good to be true...” Kili kissed him tenderly.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days Fili kept bringing in sweets and books. He noticed the pile of books grow under the bed and all the snacks were always eaten. Soon he saw a bright light in those grey eyes, as if the boy was waiting for him. He was still waiting for him to speak, but it was evident he felt comfortable in his presence.

“How did you like that book?” Fili pointed to the first book under the boy’s pillow.

The boy just gazed at him. His mouth opened but no sound came out, so he just closed.

“Can you hear me?” Fili asked him gently, and the boy nodded.

“That’s good.” Fili smiled. “Would you mind if I take a look at your throat?” He suggested.

The child looked at him a long time, his eyes full of strange unnamed emotions. Finally he nodded in agreement, so Fili walked up.

“Look up and open your mouth...” He gently asked and gazed inside. “Can you say aaa?”

But no sound came. Fili saw that his vocal cords weren’t in fact moving, so either the boy had suffered vocal cord damage, or it was psycho somatic.

“Everything will be fine soon.” He told the boy, knowing that psycho somatic might subside if the patients believe it to a simple illness. “You have slight bruising on the vocal cords.” He added. The boy gazed at him with hope.

“But since you can read, I bet you can write!” Fili smiled at his discovery. “Give me ten minutes.”

He walked to his office and came back with paper and a pencil. 

“So now tell me... what was your favourite muffin?” Fili smiled.

The boy hesitated a bit, he gazed up at him and finally wrote ‘Chocolate’.

“I love those as well...” Fili smiled. “So would you like some more chocolate muffins for tomorrow?”

The child nodded eagerly.

“Fine... I’ll make some fresh ones.” Fili smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

The child thought about it for a minute and finally wrote OK.

“Any pain anywhere?” Fili asked but the boy just shook his head.

“That’s good!” Fili smiled at him.

Then he saw the boy take the pencil again and to his surprise he wrote. ‘Why Am I here?’

Fili gazed at him taking in the information, he had no idea how much the boy remembered so he decided to play a gamble. “You had an accident and were injured, this is a special type of hospital for children.” He finally told him.

“What’s your name?” Fili finally asked him with a light smile.

SAM the boy wrote down with confidence.

“Can you tell me your last name or the address where you lived?” Fili asked him, but the boy looked at him panicked and shook his head.

‘Why don’t I remember anything?’ The boy wrote down.

“It must be because of the accident.” Fili assured him. “You were badly injured, so it’s related.”

The boy gazed down sadly. ‘Why do I feel so scared and sad?’ He wrote down.

“It’s all going to be fine.” Fili assured him. “I’m not going to leave you alone, and I’ll make sure you won’t be sad anymore.” He told him gently and he saw a shy smile on the boy’s face. The smile became even wider when the boy saw a new book Fili pulled out of his coat.

“I’ll drop by at the end of my shift.” Fili assured him.

\-----

After telling Gandalf everything he knew about the child and what he found out, he saw a strange smile on the old man’s face.

“That’s really good.” Gandalf told him gently. “You did a great job, now we have to face the question what to do with the boy... His health is stabilized, he should be placed in a safe environment under very good loving care.” He stopped for a moment. “Do you think that Bilbo would want another child?”

“Gollum is pretty absorbing...” Fili grimaced.

“Bilbo’s phenomenal...” Gandalf admitted and seemed very worried about the future of the boy.

“But the Gamgees have always wanted a child...” Fili told him suddenly. “They live nearby and run a gardening shop. She miscarried several times a few years ago... I remember them talking with Bilbo about adopting, but they were scared...”

“Do you think they would like to take him?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“We’re planning to go to my family for Easter, I could introduce Sam to them and personally ask them. Let them get to know him. He’s a great child.” Fili assured him. “And Bilbo would support them as well.”

“But what about now?” Gandalf noticed. “He’s can’t stay here till Easter... I mean formally he could, but he needs more care than we can provide.”

“I’ll talk with Kili.” Fili decided.

\------

“So as vets bring in stray puppies and kittens, you’re going to bring in stray kids?” Kili asked with a huge smile resting on his chest.

“Well it’s not like he’s going to stay with us forever.” Fili told him with a gentle smile.

“What if that family decided not to take him in?” Kili asked worried.

“Trust me... I have a feeling they will love to take him.” Fili assured him.

“You and your feelings...” Kili joked. “Fine... but you have to talk with Tauriel and Dain, after all it is their house.”

“I have a feeling they will agree as well.” Fili smiled at him and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was scared, but he had no idea why. It was something deep inside him, but he had no idea where it came from. The first muffin surprised him, when he tasted it he easily concluded it was the most delicious thing in the whole world. And the from feeling lost and scared, with every new type of muffin he felt apprehensive. He wanted more, and as the blond doctor would come in and bring more he stopped feeling scared. The books giving him a feel of normality. But deep inside Sam knew being in hospital was not normal. He tried to imagine the face of his family, but he had no idea about anything, he forgot. How can you just forget your family?

“Sam, I’d like you to meet someone special.” The blond doctor, Fili, came in one day. He just gazed at him curiously and nodded. He didn’t want to write to save more paper for drawing.

“This is my fiancé Kili.” The blond invited in a young man, with a wide apprehensive smile.

“Hi!” The brunet smiled, and Sam immediately knew he would really like him. He smiled back feeling anxious.

“Fili bakes muffins, but I prefer cookies... especially chocolate cookies.” The brunet smiled and gave him a bag.

Sam gazed at the extended hand, and when Fili nodded at him, he gently took it. With huge hesitation he pulled out a fresh cookie and bit down. A divine taste of chocolate hitting his pallet. Then he smiled.

“I’m glad you like them.” The brunet smiled as they both sat down.

“We came here today together because we want to talk with you.” Fili told him slowly. “As you probably noticed I only come in three days a week... and we were thinking... maybe you would like to stay at our home?”

The boy gazed at him surprised with wide apprehensive eyes. He gazed at Kili and saw the man equally nervous, he gazed back at the blond. He pulled out his paper deciding it was really important to write.

‘What if you never find my family?’ He wrote quickly.

“We will find you a good family. But only a good one, if not you’ll stay with us.” Fili assured him.

“So would you like to come?” Kili asked him gently. “We prepared a nice room for you... we live in a beautiful house with our friends. Tauriel she’s pretty spiteful but she’s pregnant now... Dain her husband is just the nicest person ever. We love cooking, and going for long walks in the woods or hikes...” He told the boy.

“And we have tones of books.” Fili winked at him.

The boy gazed at them worried, unsure what decision to make. He gazed around his white empty hospital room, and finally he wrote down. ‘I’d love to.’

\------

Bilbo had a very difficult time talking with the Gamgees. He knew about their loss and their pain. But he was on a mission to find a great home for a great child. If not for Gollum he would have probably taken the boy in, but Gollum was really demanding and difficult. He loved him, but his special needs were making taking care of him troublesome.

Bell looked at him with a strange longing in her eyes as he told her about the boy. About his love for books, his gentle nature and love for plants and trees. Hamfast was looking at him sternly clearly worried about the consequences of taking in a child with such a violent past.

“Fili says the boy has amnesia. He doesn’t remember anything from his past, neither his family nor the bad events that happened. He’s a bit fearful, but when he came to live with Fili he calmed down. Don’t think we’re forcing you to take him. The boys took temporary custody of him, and they are all coming over for Easter. Maybe you would just like to meet him? See him?” Bilbo asked them slowly.

“What if he never speaks?” Bell asked worried.

“Certainly there are bigger problems in life, think of Bifur, Bombur’s cousin.” Bilbo pointed out. “He’s really successful as a carpenter and sculptor.”

“We’ll meet him.” Hamfast saw the tears in his wife’s eyes.

“Yes, let’s met him.” Bell agreed immediately.

\------

Sam loved his new life. Fili was nice, Kili was even nicer. Dain was like a solid calm force protecting him from the world, and Tauriel like an older sister fawning over him. He loved tracing her big belly with his fingers and listening to the child moving, and she just laughed happily when he did that.

He loved the cooking, playing around the kitchen with Kili and Fili. He loved eating all the delicious things they made, and he soon learnt to love making food as well. He loved the huge garden, and something deep inside him made him want to spend more time outside. He loved the hikes and the trips out of town they made.

And soon he felt safe. Safe like never before.

“Sam will you stay with Tauriel for a bit? She’s not feeling well, so I need to go to the pharmacy.” Fili asked him gently. So Sam walked into the living room where Tauriel was laying on the sofa.

“I’m sorry from pulling you away from your book.” Tauriel apologies to him with a gentle smile. He just shook his head as an answer and sat on the armchair opposite her.

“Would you like to watch something with me?” She just smiled and played her favourite Disney film.

Sam kept gazing at her trying to hide how worried he was. She was pale, a bit more than normally. And she wasn’t talking. Normally Tauriel talked all the time. Suddenly he realised her eyes were closed, but that made him even more worried. He walked up closely and watched her chest. She was breathing, but something felt wrong. So he shook her arm.

When she didn’t move he breathed out rapidly feeling panic kick in. He gazed around the living room and saw her phone on the table. He reached for it in shaking hands. He thought about texting Fili, but before he might read the text it might be too late. Feeling stupid and helpless he dialled Fili’s number.

“Hello?” Fili’s voice startled him and made him even more panic. “Tauriel is everything okay?”

Sam gazed at the phone feeling panicky, he gazed at the unconscious Tauriel.

“Tauriel...” His voice sounded strange in his own lips. “She’s not waking up...” He gasped.

“I’ll be there in three minutes! Open the door Sam I’m going to call an ambulance.” Fili’s calm voice made Sam composed again.

When the ambulance came Sam showed them in, but he didn’t dare say anything. Fili soon arrived and told them everything about her condition and together they drove off to the hospital.

“Come Sam, You’re not staying alone here. We’re both going to be with her.” Fili reached to her. “I’m proud of you.” He kissed the boy’s forehead encouragingly. “Thank you...”

“I did what was right...” The boy gasped surprised he could speak again, and he felt Fili hug him closer.

“Thank you...” Fili repeated with emotion. “Let’s go!”

They quickly stabilised Tauriel in hospital and Fili with Sam stayed at her side. Dain soon arrived with Kili and they both gazed at her terrified.

“How is she doing?” Kili asked worried.

“Sam called me.” Fili smiled at him. “He reacted and saved her and the child.”

“You did great Sam!” Kili hugged the boy.

“He can actually talk...” Fili smiled.

“You can?” Kili gazed at him with a huge smile.

“I just...” Sam gasped not knowing what to say unused to speaking.

“I’m just so happy!” Kili hugged him tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

“We’re going to go away for Easter, we want to introduce Sam to a potential family for him.” Fili warned Dain.

“Don’t worry, we’re spending Easter with Arwen and her family.” Dain informed him.

“Good, she’ll take good care of her.” Fili immediately agreed.

As they packed Fili could see Sam really nervous about the trip, but he calmly assured him that no matter what he would make the final decision. The boy asked worried about his books, but Fili assured him he could take everything with him. The books, clothes and all the gift they bought him.

Later the boy was scared of the plane, but Fili and Kili held his hand all the way.

“Finally!” Nori yelled seeing them and hugging Fili tightly. “Welcome home bro!”

“Great to see you!” Fili hugged him back.

Nori helped them with the luggage and they drove off to Bag Eng. Sam’s eyes went wide seeing the majestic house, and he went all silent. Fili was worried for a moment that he blocked himself again, but when they introduced the three boys, Frodo immediately took Sam’s hand and soon laughter filled the whole house.

“Precious?” A snacking voice startled Fili and when a thin strange looking boy launched himself at him Fili could only catch him.

“Gollum?” He asked in a surprised voice.

“Precious!” The boy yelled again and held on tightly.

“He learnt how to speak?” He gazed at Bilbo surprised.

“Surprise?” Bilbo noticed.

“Now we can’t get him to shut up...” Nori whispered to Kili with a grimace.

“Precious you gone long!” The child began mumbling. “I see magical pictures of you, speaking pictures but it wasn’t you you!” The boy began speaking without pause. “Me thinking you lost forever, but I found you!”

“I’m back home for a few days.” Fili smiled at him surprised with the gibberish.

“Gollum missed you... Gollum wants to show you his room!” The child pulled him by the hand upstairs.

“Be prepared for jealousy attacks.” Nori warned Kili again.

“Precious you have to see the garden!” Gollum pulled Fili back downstairs soon. “Daddy’s flowers are the most beautiful in the world! They are precious! And I have to take care of them! Bring water every day and give them special flower food.” Gollum kept explaining.

“Me knows flowery things like water and sun. They like when you sing to them... Do you want to hear me sing?” Gollum kept talking nonstop.

“Let me show you to your room.” Nori helped Kili carrying in their luggage.

When they came back down they could still hear Gollum’s voice. “... Frodo is the best friends in the world... he so nice and funny... He’s like a master to me... He knows everythings... about cooking, about books... about film and TV... about flowers...” Gollum kept talking on his favourite topic. “Daddy says I could go to school next year... but books don’t like me... they bite me and the strange drawings hate me... they never show me the words...”

“Dinner!” Pearl called from the balcony and soon Fili came back in with a madly chatting Gollum.

Gollum finally noticed the two other new people and his reaction wasn’t what anyone was expecting.

“Who you be?” He gazed at Sam with spite.

“I’m Sam.” The boy replied calmly.

“Are you a friend?” Gollum hissed.

Sam had no idea how to answer him, or how to react.

“He’s my friend.” Fili calmly told him.

“Precious’s friend?” Gollum gazed at him with a question.

“Yes.” Fili on instinct used a more firm tone.

The autistic child practically growled at him and sat down and began sulking, sending evil glares towards Sam. But the short fuse went off when Kili sat next to Fili and the child noticed the relation between Fili and Kili. He went even more silent and sour.

Fili gazed at the boy feeling all the emotions bottled up in him and finally he told him firmly. “Gollum it’s really important for me if you treat both Kili and Sam as friends.” He told the scowling child.

The boy just barked and hid under the table.

“Gollum.” Fili moved the chair and waited for him to get out from under the table. It took a while but soon the boy sat back on the chair, and Fili faced him immediately. Somehow he knew that if he let the boy control the situation it would only get worse.

“Gollum, you are my brother and I love you. So stop acting like a little spoilt brat.” Fili told him strongly.

“Precious loves me?” The boy gasped surprised. “We brothers?”

“Yes we are. But you have to understand both Sam and Kili are very important to me. Sam is like a son to me, and Kili is going to be my husband soon.” Fili spoke confidently.

“Husband?” Gollum gazed at Kili with hate. “How can you marry a boy? Boys cannot marry!” He replied with confidence.

“No matter what you think, it’s okay for boys to marry.” Fili calmly replied.

“So you could marry me?” The boy gazed at him with some kind of ill fascination.

“No, you can only marry once and I’m going to marry Kili.” Fili told him firmly.

Gollum gazed at Kili with even more spite.

“I see you want me to be angry with you.” Fili spoke in a strong low voice.

The boy gazed at him with fear and uneasiness. “I’m sorry Precious! I’m sorry... But I love Precious... And he’s...” He gazed at Kili again.

“Gollum, Fili has the right to marry the person he loves. Kili is going to be his husband, and you will always be his brother.” Bilbo calmly added.

“But Daddy!” Gollum whined.

“No buts!” Bilbo scolded him immediately in a voice he never used at the other children ever. “Kili will be your family as well, you have to accept that Fili loves him. Fili will always love you as a brother, and just because he will marry Kili, it won’t mean he won’t care about you.” He ended with a gentle tone.

Then the most unusual thing happened, Gollum began shacking violently, and strange sounds were coming from his mouth. Fili embraced him holding his head so that he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“Does this happen often?” He asked Bilbo obviously worried.

“Fourth time. It happens when we oppose him strongly.” Bilbo noticed.

“We’ll talk later.” Fili picked up the boy and carried him to his room.

\-----

“So what’s going on?” Fili pulled Bilbo away when one of the girls came to Gollum’s room to watch over him.

“I have no idea. He had a few of these seizures, I also noticed some strange psychological issues. He often forgets what he said or did before. It’s like he didn’t do it and is honestly surprised we’re accusing him.” Bilbo told him slowly.

“Split personality?” Fili concluded.

“Perhaps. I talked with Gandalf and I did a few tests. I was planning to fly in to New York to admit him to Gandalf’s clinic, I cannot trust anyone else with him. He’s not a bad kid, moody, unstable, but he’s not bad. On his good days he can be extremely sweet and helpful. Happy and positive, but on the bad ones... you just saw an example.” Bilbo spoke with tears in his eyes.

“Show me the tests.” Fili told him slowly, so Bilbo pulled him to the office.

Fili gazed at the EEG, later the x-ray of the brain. He took a look at the blood test results and everything else.

“There are a few changes in the brain...” Fili noticed worried looking at the results.

“What does that mean?” Bilbo said worried.

“We need to get him to Gandalf. A few things come to my mind, and none of them are good.” Fili warned him.

“I can’t just drop everything and fly to New York... And he can’t go alone...” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“We’ll leave Sam here, and I’ll take him, even if we have to separate and fly on different flights. We’ll admit him to Gandalf’s, he’ll have the best care and I’ll be there with him.” Fili assured him.

“You know you’re the best? I’m so proud of you.” Bilbo embraced him tenderly.

\----

Kili gazed at him really worried when he finally made it to their room.

“So what’s wrong with him?” Kili immediately noticed how worried Fili was.

“I’ve got a few theories, but it’s not good.” Fili noticed. “I’m going to take Gollum to Gandalf’s clinic for treatment and further tests.”

“How do you imagine organising the trip like that?” Kili grimaced. “He hates me and Sam.”

“It’s not really hate, it’s jealousy and obsession.” Fili told him gently. “I’ll fly alone with him, Sam could stay here with Bilbo.”

“He could.” Kili admitted. “He seems to feel great with the boys.”

“We’ll arrange the meeting with the Gamgees tomorrow as well, they are really nice people.” Fili told him gently.

“Somehow it feels strange to just let him go.” Kili grimaced.

“Don’t worry I bet I’ll bring a few more stray kids in the future, the most important is that he’s better and that he is somewhere where he is loved.” Fili gently told him.

“What about our wedding?” Kili squeaked.

“We’ll talk to Bombur tomorrow.” Fili kissed him tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

Pearl volunteered to take care of Gollum in the morning, Kili and Fili organised Bilbo and the four boys and they drove off to the huge gardening shop run by the Gamgees. Bilbo told the boys they could each chose a new tree of flower to plant, so the three boys ran around seeking the perfect thing to plant in their huge garden.

Sam stood there stunned, and Fili slowly guided him around the huge flower and tree display.

“It’s just so beautiful here!” Sam told him in a low whisper.

“I like it here too...” Fili smiled at him.

“Why do you live in New York if you don’t like it?” Sam whispered to him.

“I’ll go wherever Kili wants to go.” Fili whispered back.

“Fili!” Bella Gamgee immediately saw him.

“Bella!” Fili hugged the friendly woman. “I’d like you to meet Sam.”

“Hello...” The boy added shyly with a blush.

“It’s nice to meet you darling!” Bella smiled knowing this was the child they talked with Bilbo about. “You’re really cute!” She gently stroked his beautiful blond locks.

“We’ve been taking a look around the shop, but we have no idea what that tree is.” Fili pretended not to know the tree and pointed, giving the woman a chance to talk with the boy.

“Come closer darling!” She told the boy confidently and she began chatting about the trees and plants all around them.

Fili just smiled watching how she literary enchanted Sam.

“So that’s the boy?” Hamfast walked up to him. “What can you tell me about him?”

“He loves plants... and being outdoors. He loves books and good food. He’s a really good, kind kid.” Fili assured him.

“What about the troubles?” Hamfast was really worried.

“He doesn’t remember it at all.” Fili told him calmly. “We had problem to get him to speak, but now he’s doing fine. When my friend had a hyperglycaemia attack he called an ambulance, he’s really a great kid.”

“So I understand we need to make a decisions pretty fast?” Hamfast asked slowly.

“We’re planning to take Gollum to New York for medical care, so Sam is going to stay with Bilbo for now. You have a few days.” Fili told him gently.

“What about the paperwork?” Hamfast was really worried.

“The clinic has everything ready, once you make a decision the adoption would go through within a few days.” Fili told him.

“I’ll call you.” Hamfast replied later walked up to his wife and the shy boy.

\-----

“So what do you think?” Hamfast asked him wife, but deep in her eyes he already saw the answer.

“He’s just like... like he’s mine.” She told him confidently.

“A child is a huge responsibility.” Hamfast told her seriously. “It’s an obligation for many years, and his past might come back, his memory might come back.”

“You were pretty confident about having a child when we were trying...” Bell noticed sternly and playfully nudged his chest.

Hamfast just gazed at her. “You’re sure?”

“He’s ours no matter how you look at it. With our own kids you wouldn’t have a guarantee they would like plants... Here you get that.” She smiled at him.

“Fine, I’ll call Bilbo tomorrow.” Hamfast gazed at her.

“Don’t worry... if any troubles come up, we’ll deal with them.” She gently kissed him.

\-----

For Fili and Kili the trip back was tedious, specially with Gollum still ignoring Kili. But they both felt feeling a lot better that Sam was going to have a family. At first the boy was completely stunned with the news, but when Bell smiled at him and reached out her arms he embraced her tightly. Later he embraced Fili with tears and kept whispering ‘thank you’.

Gollum was difficult during the trip, but Fili was careful not to push him. The boy’s fascination with Fili gave him more control over him than Bilbo had, so despite the bad mood the flight itself was uneventful.

The most interesting was Gollum’s reaction to Tauriel. He gazed at the red head surprised and bluntly noticed.

“Are you ill?” The boy gasped without greeting her properly. “Why did you swallow a bally?”

“I’m pregnant.” She told him. But he looked at her with such a quizzical face, it was a once in a lifetime moment.

“She’s going to have a baby.” Fili told her.

“You have a baby in your belly?” Gollum asked with terrified wide eyes. “Why did you eat baby? Babies are so nice! You’re evil!” He added with an evil spark in his eyes.

Kili couldn’t take it anymore and burst out with laughter.

“She didn’t eat the baby...” Fili explained patiently. “She created the baby... when the baby will be bigger it will come out and she’s going to take care of it.”

Gollum gazed at Fili surprised with the explanation. Then he gazed at Tauriel, and back to Fili.

“How will the baby come out?” Gollum’s raspy whisper broke the silence.

Fili just inhaled deeply and petted his head. “There are two options. Girls have a special entrance for having babies, or doctors can cut it out.”

“Will she die?” Gollum whispered worried.

“No.” Fili assured him. “I’m going to make sure she’s fine.”

Gollum’s mouth made a huge O, but he didn’t ask more.

“Would you like to feel the baby moving?” Tauriel suggested with a smile.

Gollum hesitantly walked up to her and placed his hand on the baby, when he felt the baby moving he made a terrified face and he ran to hide behind Fili.

“That’s creepy!” He added on a grim note gazing at Tauriel suspiciously.

\------

The next day Fili took Gollum to the clinic, the boy was really worried and scared, so much so that Kili felt sorry for him. The doctors immediately began doing more tests, and Fili sat down with Gandalf and together they began analysing the past results, Fili’s observations and the newest tests coming in.

“So you’re saying his pupils were dilated during the attack, but yet it wasn’t a typical epileptic attack?” Gandalf just needed to made sure.

“It was more similar to a seizure than an epileptic attack.” Fili noticed. “Bilbo has been talking about rapid mood changes, memory loss. One of the possible explanations is split personality, however I have a feeling it might be something else.”

“What does your gut tell you?” Gandalf asked slowly.

Fili gazed at the table, he reached for the magnetic resonance image. He gazed at it worried.

“I keep wondering about these.” He pointed out to two delicate marks. “It remind me of normal neurofibramas, but somehow they made me worried.”

“Let me see...” Gandalf pulled out his best glasses. “I haven’t noticed them before...” He admitted.

“What do you think?” Fili asked slowly.

“I think we’re going to do a tomography, and if we see similar changes in the lungs we’re going to do a biopsy.” Gandalf decided.

When the result came in the next day Gandalf and Fili stood in front of the screen puzzled. There were four more similar marks in the lungs.

“Gandalf what is that?” Fili pulled out the newest magnetic resonance.

Gandalf gasped surprised. “That my dear boy is a tumour.” He replied in a grim tone.

“But there was nothing on the resonance from two months ago.” Fili pulled out the second image.

“Look in the same spot.” Gandalf pointed.

“It was one of the tiny spots that I noticed before...” Fili noticed with pain.

“This can mean only one thing, we need to do a biopsy as soon as possible.” Gandalf’s voice was full of pain.

“Do you think it’s a malignant nerve sheath tumour?” Fili was devastated.

“Most probably.” Gandalf grimaced. “I’m going to call in a few experts, we need to make sure.”

But the experts confirmed what Gandalf and Fili suspected. The biopsy only proved they were correct.

Bilbo flew in the next day, he felt the kids under Faramir’s care. The next few weeks were the most difficult in all their lives. Gollum’s condition was declining rapidly. The first treatment was chemotherapy, but the boy was feeling horrible under it. His hair quickly began falling out, he became ever more slim and his skin was white and pale.

“You should get the kids.” Gandalf told the crying Bilbo gently. “He needs the support of the whole family.”

“But where will we stay?” Bilbo wept.

“I’ll arrange everything. We need to be by his side to the end.” Gandalf told him.

“The end?” Bilbo looked at him stunned.

“Bilbo it’s a malignant rapidly progressing tumour. His chances are extremely low, all we can do now is prevent his pain and make his last days comfortable.” Gandalf made him realise.


	17. Chapter 17

Kili’s worry about the crazy child diminished as he saw him feel worse and worse. He felt so sorry for the boy, the illness ruining him completely. He understood why Fili spend every day in the clinic and he himself began spending time at the boy’s bed reading him books. At first the boy would pout seeing him, but he always listened to the story even if he pretended not to.

One day Kili was stunned with the teary eyes gazing at him, and then he realised the boy needed them all. He held the child tenderly and let him cry in his arms feeling heartbroken.

“Me not die... Me not want to die...” Gollum sobbed desperately. “My body is broken... tell Precious to fix me... tell Precious that if he loves me he will fix me...”

“He’s doing everything possible...” Kili held him tightly. “They are all fighting for you, that’s why they are doing tests and giving you medicine.”

“Me feels bad after the pills... Me don’t want more pills...” Gollum cried devastated.

“I know.... I’m sorry...” Kili whispered back with tears in his own eyes.

“Read more booky please?” Gollum asked.

\-----

Thorin had the surprise of his life when Gandalf called him and told him he needed a favour.

“What kind of favour?” Thorin grunted unhappy, Gandalf’s request were never easy to fulfil.

“One of my close friends is suffering a huge family tragedy. So I was wondering, would you mind if a few people stay over at your guest house?” Gandalf confidently asked, without using the dying child argument just yet.

“Can’t they stay in a hotel?” Thorin hissed.

“There is no hotel close by, and they need to be really close to my clinic.” Gandalf added with ease.

“Gandalf...” Thorin hissed.

“Come on you’ve got the biggest house on the planet and you live all alone!” Gandalf scolded him. “Show some heart to a few kids wanting to be with their dying brother.”

Thorin gazed at the phone shocked, he wondered how much it was Gandalf’s blackmail and how much was it a real need.

“How long?” He grunted.

“The boy is doing really badly... less than a month.” Gandalf told him in a shaken voice.

Hearing his old friend so shaken Thorin deeply inhaled. There was no way he could refuse hearing Gandalf on the verge of a breakdown.

“Fine. They can stay, I’ll tell my staff to ready the rooms.” Thorin grunted. “How many people?”

“Three small boys, two teenage girls, and one adult.” Gandalf told him with a sly smile. “Some other adults might show up at the very end.” He warned him.

“Just fucking great... I’ll drop by tomorrow to see the kid myself.” Thorin decided.

“Be my guest!” Gandalf mused with a sad smile.

\-----

Thorin stood in front of the door and listened in surprised to hear Kili reading out loud. When he gazed into the room, he saw an emaciated boy. He had only a tiny patch of hair on his head, his face was unusually pale, and he really looked like dying. He noticed Kili tuck the boy in and held his hand tenderly.

“I never knew you had it in you.” Thorin surprised Kili as he was walking out.

“It just seems the right thing to do.” Kili shrugged.

“How did you end up here?” Thorin asked.

“Fili works here, so well, as he began spending time with Gollum I just began coming in as well. He likes listening to adventure stories.” Kili told him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Thorin gazed at the boy.

“Some kind of strange tumour attacking his nerve system. His whole brain is being consumed by the tumour.” Kili had tears in his eyes. “Why are you so interested?”

“Gandalf asked me for a favour.” Thorin grunted.

“There is nothing money can do to help him.” Kili grimaced.

“And you think money is the only thing I can offer the world?” Thorin spoke bitterly.

“Well you certainly are willing to give out your fortune just to rail me up...” Kili hissed.

“Kili!” Thorin yelled after him but Kili was already running away with tears in his eyes.

“So are you going to help out?” Gandalf approached him.

“It’s not like I can refuse.” Thorin grunted and gazed at the pathetic child in the huge hospital bed. “Life is just so full of shit sometimes.”

“Indeed it is.” Gandalf gazed at the boy with worry. “Your guests will arrive in two days time in the afternoon.”

“Everything will be ready.” Thorin assured him.

\------

When Gandalf told Bilbo he got him and the kids prime accommodation just next to the clinic, Bilbo felt apprehensive about the arrangement, but Gandalf was very persuasive. Tauriel and Dain’s house was further away and not big enough for all of them so he finally gave in.

When he and Kili picked the kids up from the airport and they got into two cars, Kili went silent.

“This place is just great!” Vince squeaked seeing the huge Erebor.

“Wow!” Pip had wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

A maid opened the door and guided them inside, after a short tour, they settled into their rooms. Kili was silent, but not one really noticed.

“Master Kili, will you stay for dinner?” The maid asked him officially.

“No thank you Jenny.” Kili replied and said his goodbyes and went home.

“Dad is the hospital nearby?” Pearl asked Bilbo worried after a good dinner.

“Just a ten minute walk.” Bilbo noticed.

“Do you think we could go?” Frodo asked.

“Get ready and let’s go.” Bilbo nodded at them.

\------

For the kids seeing Gollum as he was now was devastating. The boys had tears in their eyes, and all the past grudges were long forgotten.

“I’m going to stay with him tonight.” Vinca decided. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked.

“Daddy... you always said it’s important to do what’s right. This is why we’re here. To be with him.” Vinca added. “Go to the house and we’ll change tomorrow.”

“I’ll take tomorrow night.” Pearl volunteered.

“I’m proud of you girls.” Bilbo told them gently.

The three of them gazed at the boys taking with Gollum, and there was so much emotion in them, and Gollum was so happy to see them, it was all heartbreaking. When he finally fell asleep, Vinca walked up to the bed, pulled a comfortable armchair closer and held his hand. And Pearl motioned the boys to come.

“Dad is he going to be okay?” Merry asked in a shacking voice.

“No, Merry. He’s not going to be okay.” Bilbo noticed with tears in his eyes. The three boys gazed at him with terror of realisation. They knew Gollum was in hospital and that it was serious. But they never really considered...

“Can’t Fili save him?” Pip squeaked.

“No one can save him.” Pearl added.

“So he’s going to...” Pip began and stopped. “He’s going to die!?”

“That’s why we all came here...” Frodo told him gloomily. “To be with him at the end.”


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin came back home the next day, his business keeping him away at the time when his guests were to arrive. He didn’t know what to expect, but what he didn’t expect were three boys practically running into him.

“Pip!” One of the boys yelled at the tiny brunet that landed on his ass right in front of Thorin’s boots.

Two greenish eyes gazed at him with fear from under dark brown locks. For a moment Thorin had a flashback to a happy Kili running around the very same garden.

He reached out his hand to the small boy and  saw the two other boys gaze at him apprehensively.

“I’m sorry...” The tiny boy gasped shyly.

“Be more careful next time.” Thorin just grunted.

“Boys lunch!” A vibrant voice called them in.

“Coming Dad!” The blond boy yelled at the house.

“Will you join us for lunch?” The last boy with incredible dark hair and deep blue eyes proposed.

“Well it is my house...” Thorin grunted under his nose so that the boys won’t hear.

“Master Thorin!” The maid blushed and walked up to him. “I’m afraid lunch will be a little unorthodox today...”

“What do you mean Jenny?” He asked her slowly.

“The guests took over the kitchen...” She noticed unsure.

“That’s okay Jenny.” Thorin noticed and followed the boys into the living room.

He saw two girls rush around the tables placing the food and plates. Both had dark hair and evidently they were sisters. But the last person who entered stunned him. Dark blond hair, blue vibrant eyes. Their father was younger than him, but he had some kind of energy around him and warmth.

“You must be Thorin!” The blond man greeted him with a kind smile. “I’m Bilbo and these are my kids. Vinca, Pearl, Pip, Merry and Frodo.” He introduced the family.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Thorin smiled kindly.

“I hope you’d like to eat lunch with us.” Bilbo noticed slowly. “And I hope you don’t mind we took over the cooking.”

“Not at all.” Thorin replied calmly. “It certainly smells great!”

“We love cooking, it’s our family hobby.” Bilbo smiled at the owner of the house feeling entranced by the blue eyes and neatly trimmed beard.

“It’s really good, you added thyme?” Thorin asked gently.

The girls gazed at him surprised. “Yes, we did.” One of them answered.

“I like it.” Thorin smiled honestly.

As the lunch was ending, one of the girls got up and went to the kitchen saying she was going to pack a bit for Gollum to take to the hospital.

“Can we come?” Frodo asked her.

“Of course.” Vinca assured him.

“Do you know the way?” Bilbo asked them slowly.

“We should manage just fine.” Pearl added.

“Good.” Bilbo nodded at them and approached Thorin as the kids left for the hospital. “Do you have a moment?” He asked the solemn man.

“Of course.” Thorin poured himself some coffee and sat down on the sofa facing the garden.

When Bilbo did the same thing he gazed around and back to the owner of the house.

 “Gandalf can be a bit pushy when it comes to treating people. I was wondering how big a bother it is for you to have us here.” Bilbo gently noticed. “And I would like to assure you, if the kids bother you we can find alternative loggings.”

“You’re not a bother. The house is too big anyway, and I’m away most of the time.” Thorin told him slowly.

“We’re really grateful you gave us the chance to stay at your beautiful home. This way the kids can get to the house safety and spend as much time as possible with Gollum. It really means a lot to us.” Bilbo added slightly sadden.

“I’m really sorry...” Thorin noticed sadly. “If there is anything more you need...”

Bilbo just shook his head feeling tears fall on his cheeks.

“What we need is a miracle. There is nothing anyone can do.” Bilbo gasped feeling defeated by life. “At least we can make his last days happy and painless.”

“Are you sure nothing more can be done?” Thorin insisted. “Maybe you should go and see other doctors?”

“Gandalf called in all kinds of specialists and did all kind of tests possible. If he says it’s impossible...” Bilbo began crying.

“I’m sorry...” Thorin hesitantly embraced the crying man knowing he pushed a bit too hard. Gandalf was a specialist and he knew what he was doing.

“He might have been not the brightest child... he might have been mean at times and loved pranks... but all this is just so difficult...” Bilbo cried feeling the strong arms embrace him. “I’m losing a child and that’s the worst thing in the world... and the fact that nothing can be done... is just overwhelming. I’m sorry for this... I should be acting like an adult...”

“Sometimes it’s good to just cry it all out...” Thorin gently noticed. “When my sister died... I cried all the time, but in front of my nephew I had to pull on the strong face and act as the calm solid parent... but it was really difficult.”

He just held him, feeling his own heart share the pain. The boy was certainly dying, and this last effort to have the family with him, to give him a bit of happiness and support... It was brave, and he respected that a lot.

“We’re all here to support you and your family.” He told the crying man.

Bilbo cried for a few more minutes, but later he just got up and whispered “I’m sorry...” And left to go and compose himself.

When he came back he had changed his clothes, his face was still a bit red but he was calmer.

“I’m going to the hospital.” Bilbo told his host.

“Do you mind if I come with you?” Thorin asked.

“Not at all.” Bilbo nodded relieved to have the company of this strong man a bit longer.

When they arrived at the hospital, the boys were laughing in Gollum’s room. It turned out that Pearl initiated a game of charades, and all three boys were miming and Gollum and the girls were trying to guess.

When Bilbo showed up at the door Vinca came up to him.

“We have half an hour and later he will get his meds, so we’ll go for walk.” Vinca told them in a low voice.

“Do you have to leave?” Thorin asked surprised.

“He gets seizures and attacks right after getting his meds.” Bilbo told him.

“It’s good to see you all!” Gandalf approached. “I see the boys are keeping him uplifted. That’s good.”

“His eyes are a bit dilated.” Vinca told him in a low voice.

“Get Fili...” He told her and he himself walked in and sat on a chair near the boy carefully gazing at his eyes.  “Boys I think it’s time for Gollum to rest a bit...” He gently suggested. “I have something special for you...” Gandalf reached into his coat and pulled out a tacky golden ring.

“Precious?” Gollum looked at the plastic ring in awe. “Mine?” He gazed at Gandalf.

“All yours!” Gandalf noticed and pushed the boys out of the door.

“Fili!” He called seeing the blond. “Do you have his meds?”

“Of course.” Fili nodded. “Great to see you all!” He smiled at his family. “We’ll talk a bit later.”

He walked in and heard a happy squeak from Gollum showing his new toy. “Pearl join them, I’ll look after him.”

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek lightly. Fili sat down on the bed and slowly gazed into Gollum’s eyes. He reached for the IV and added his medicine.

“We should go.” Bilbo urged them to go.

“Why can’t we stay longer?” Pip asked disappointed.

“We’ll come back later...” Vinca assured him warmly.

“Ice-cream?” Thorin proposed trying to ease the boys.

“Ice-cream?” Merry noticed.

“Eh...” Frodo just gasped.

“Don’t worry they should have something lactose free.” Bilbo assured him calmly.

\-----

When they came back an hour later Kili was in Gollum’s room reading to him and the boy was half asleep.

“Kili!” Pip ran to his arms, and soon all the boys were holding him tightly.

“Great to see you all!” Kili embraced them.

“Sleepy...” Gollum scowled at the noise.

“I’ll stay with him.” Vinca took the book from Kili, embraced Gollum and continued reading.

“Come on you little rascals!” Kili lifted Pip with ease and carried him into the corridor.

“Hi!” Thorin gazed at his nephew.

“Hi.” Kili replied without enthusiasm.

“We just had the best ice-cream in the world!” Merry began chatting away.

“At Judy’s?” Kili asked.

“You know the place?” Pip asked.

“I used to go there a lot.” Kili admitted without going into detail.

“Let’s go home and watch a film.” Bilbo suggested. “Are you coming with us?” He asked Kili.

“Nah, I promised to help out a bit.” Kili easily swayed them.

“Kee please!” Frodo hugged him. “You’re practically family!”

“He’s right you know...” Pearl smiled at him. “It’s just three more months...” She winked at him.

“Do you think Gollum will make it that long?” Merry asked with a low voice.

“His chances are low.” Kili told him as gently as possible. “He’ll be lucky if he gets a month.”

“What if he won’t be lucky?” Pip noticed grimly.

“That’s why we’re all here... it might be any day.” Pearl added with tears in her eyes.

The boys walked in silence and refused to let Kili go.

“Come please...” Frodo asked him again.

“Fine...” Kili agreed unwillingly knowing that going to Erebor would evoke a lot of old memories. Memories of times when he actually did talk to Thorin.

“The house is just amazing!” Pip regained his normal energy.

“I know.” Kili grimaced even more. “Let’s go.”

When they arrived the boys ran into the living room with the huge TV, and Pearl got one of their favourite DVDs. Frodo pulled out a book and snuggled into one of the armchairs.

Thorin gently motioned to Kili, and Kili with huge regret that he came, followed him into his office.

“What’s in three months?” Thorin asked using the tiny bit of information he got. “And what do they mean by family?”

“What do you care?” Kili growled.

“I do care... everything I do for you... I really care.” Thorin told him.

“And you think you know what’s best for me...” Kili hissed.

“I’m older and more experienced...” Thorin pointed out.

“Fine! Apart from trying to seduce and bride my boyfriend, now you want to decide about everything in my life?” Kili spat at him with all the anger bottled up in him. “I know perfectly well what I want! And for your information we’re getting married, and no you are not invited.”

“Kili... how can you make a decision like that... he’s from a small town... who knows who his family are... I’ve seen this so many times...” Thorin hissed equally annoyed.

“I love his small town! It’s the nicest place on the whole fucking planet! And his family is just fantastic, so warm and nice... you can’t even begin to compare... So you can just keep your money... I really don’t want anything from you.” Kili ended on a firm note.

“Kili... come to your senses please... you can’t do this...” Thorin nearly begged him.

“No.” Kili spat. “I can do what I want. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me, and you made your decision. Stay here in this huge house... and keep all your fucking precious money, because I don’t care about any of it, the same as I don’t care about you anymore.”

“Kili... I’m your only family...” Thorin grimaced.

“Does that give you the right to rule my life?” Kili clenched his teeth. “No, it doesn’t! So just fuck off... What you’re doing now for Bilbo and the kids is nice and all, but don’t think it fixes anything between us.”

“What do they have anything to do with it?” Thorin looked at him puzzled.

Kili’s eyes just went bright and he began laughing. “So that’s how Gandalf did it...” He didn’t really explain. “Anyway I’ve got to go... talking with you doesn’t make much sense.”

“If you walk out now... don’t expect any job at Erebor!” Thorin yelled out his last words in anger.

“Fucking fine!” Kili laughed. “We’ll manage fine without it!” He waved with a strange grin and walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

When Kili arrived back at the clinic Fili was in Gollum’s room. The boy was sleeping, but he was looking really bad.

“It’s not going to be long.” Fili noticed grimly. “Shorter than I hoped.”

Kili gently embraced him. “Life is just full of shit.”

“What happened?” Fili suddenly noticed seeing Kili’s depressed eyes.

“Well it seems some things in our life just got a bit more complicated.” Kili hugged him tightly.  “I’m going to have to look for a new job.”

“Kee?” Fili gently kissed him. “I’m so sorry...” He wiped a tear from Kili’s eyes.

“Shit just happens.” Kili shrugged.

“Fee!” Gollum called so they just walked in. Fili sat down on the bed next to him and embraced him gently.

“How are you feeling?” Fili asked him gently.

“Why it hurts so much?” Gollum gasped. “Me just wants it to end...”

“We all love you...” Kili gently hugged him.

Gollum wrapped his arm around Kili’s neck. “You not bad... Me not liked you, but... you not bad.” He sobbed in Kili’s arms. Kili had no idea what to say, but Gollum did all the talking. “Will you make Precious happy?” He asked.

“I love him with all my heart...” Kili told the boy gently.

“Gollum loves him too... he’s best person in world.” Gollum told him tenderly. “I sorry I not be at the wedding.”

“We will miss you a lot...” Fili assured him.

“Will you remember Gollum?” The child sobbed.

“Of course we will!” Kili assured him immediately. “We all love you... that’s why we are all here with you...”

The boy gazed at him with teary dilated eyes. “Precious... me not want hurt anymore.” He whispered asking for relief. “It hurt too much...”

“Are you sure?” Fili asked.

“Me dead anyway...” The child continued to sob, attacks of a new seizure shaking him violently. “Please...” He reached for Fili’s hand.

“Do what you think is right.” Gandalf’s voice surprised them. “Come to my office Fili.” He told him.

Kili held the child tightly and cried with him, sharing his pain and despair.

“Kili?” Thorin’s voice surprised him. Kili gazed up to see Bilbo, Thorin and Pearl standing in the doorway.

“No people!” Gollum ordered and hid under the cover.

“It’s a bad time for visits.” He told them and patted the child under the cover trying to calm him down.

“Go away!” The boy sobbed. “Not see Gollum like this...”

“He’s having a small breakdown.” Gandalf pushed the three of them away from the door.

Fili stared Thorin down and he walked into the room. He sat on the other side of the child and gently embraced him.

“Precious...” Gollum gasped and embraced him to his best ability. “No more please... it hurt...”

“I know Gollum. This will take the pain away.” Fili whispered and pulled out a syringe and gently poured it into the IV.

The child kept sobbing and seizing.

Pearl was standing behind the window and crying like crazy. “Why does he have to be in so much pain? Who does so much shit have to happen to him in his short life?”

“It’s going to be over soon.” Gandalf gently put a hand on her shoulder. “His condition is declining rapidly. The last results indicate a huge part of his brain and nervous system have been taken over by the cancer. He’s been very brave, not really showing how much it hurt...”

“So he’s been acting?” Bilbo noticed in a dull tone.

“Patients suffering the same illness describe it as excruciating pain.” Gandalf told him. “Many don’t make it to this phase.” He didn’t add that most committed suicide from the pain.

“He wanted to be with you... and he wanted to see you all.” Gandalf told him gently. “Now that he saw you... he had no more reason to suffer longer.”

“What is he doing now?” Thorin grimaced seeing the blond inject something into the IV.

“We’re inducing a coma so that he doesn’t feel any more pain. It’s just a matter of a few days now.” Gandalf noticed sadly. “The terrifying part is that patients even in coma their brain waves indicate they are still in huge pain. But that’s all we can do.”

Pearl clung to Bilbo and cried as if the world had ended.

“He’s not going to be in pain anymore.” Bilbo gently told her.

“I want to be with him.” She decided.

“He’s not going to be alone.” Gandalf assured her. “You better remember him the way he was before... not a lifeless figure in a hospital bed.”

Fili walked to the door. “He’s asleep, and he won’t wake up anymore.” He told them grimly. Kili was still in the room holding the boy and crying.

“How long is he going to be like this?” Thorin grimaced.

“Not long.” Fili replied directing his world to Bilbo. “You should consider not bringing in the boys tomorrow.”

“I’ll think about it.” Bilbo felt the tears fall down and he hugged Fili tightly.

“We did all we could... you did more for him than any other person in his life... you made his last year full of family and happiness...” Fili kept whispering.

“This is just so difficult...” Bilbo held on tightly.

“Cry for him and remember him. That was his last wish... he asked us to remember him.” Fili told him gently.

Bilbo looked up to him and nodded. “Let’s go back to the kids.” He reached for Pearl, and holding on tightly they walked back.

Thorin stood there stunned with the pain he saw in the blond’s eyes and the sight of Kili holding the comatose boy. And suddenly he felt he lost something really important in his life. Just for the sake of keeping Kili safe, he tried to separate them just for the sake of keeping Kili close and safe.

The blond walked in the room and held both the boy and Kili.

Thorin stood there for a moment and felt pushed aside. Then he realised it was his own choice.

\-----

When he came back home the kids were nowhere to be seen. He saw Bilbo sitting on the sofa sipping on a glass with whiskey, the bottle on the table in front of him.

“I’m really sorry...” Thorin told him.

“We knew it would come. It was just a question of time, but even though we are still unprepared. Even though we all had our own tragedies, this is just so painful...” Bilbo inhaled.

“Death always hurts...” Thorin sat next to him and poured himself some whiskey from the bottle. “When my father died... and later my mother... I was hoping nothing like that would happen... and then my sister... It never goes away...”

“I know...” Bilbo gasped. “But still I don’t regret doing what I did. He was difficult, but we all loved him.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“When I took him in... I knew he would be trouble... his background and his problems... well I consciously made the decision.” Bilbo explained. “All my children are adopted or fostered... I thought you realised that already...”

“No, that’s a surprise.” Thorin gazed at him. “Then why do the girls and the two boys look a lot like you?” He noticed.

“Because we are related. Frodo was cousin’s son, and the trio Pip, Vinca and Pearl were from the British part of the family. No one was ready to take the three of them together.” Bilbo explained. “Merry happened somewhere in between.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Thorin grunted.

“Most people don’t know what to say.” Bilbo replied calmly. “I don’t really care what other people think. I just do what I feel is right.”

“That’s a strange point of view.” Thorin noticed. “Most people think about their own gain.”

“You probably get paranoid about this house... how often do you think that people want to get to know you because they think of your possessions and not you?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“Pretty much all the time.” Thorin admitted.

“Well even if people assume I have a lot and try to see me through the things I have... I have a huge family to keep my back and a pack of kids to keep everything in check.” Bilbo smiled for a change. “I love my kids... every single one of the whole lot.”

“What’s in that for you?” Thorin asked him. “Isn’t that like sacrificing everything for other people? What about you? Your dreams? Love? Relationships?”

“Well I always assumed someone who would love me, would love my family and kids... and well since no one like that showed up... I just pushed all that under the rug...” Bilbo explained. “Most my dreams have been fulfilled apart from that, so I’m pretty happy as it is.”

“You’re amazing.” Thorin smiled looking into those deep blue eyes.

“I just live according to what I believe.” Bilbo smiled at him gently.

“I don’t believe in much anymore... and I don’t hope for anything anymore.” Thorin confessed feeling a huge connection to this kind hearted person.

“Don’t you have any family?” Bilbo asked him slowly.

“Not anymore. My last relative doesn’t want to have anything to do with me. And don’t be blinded, he’s doing that because of the stupid mistakes I made.” Thorin inhaled. “And it hurts...”

“Reach out... it’s usually as simple as that...” Bilbo told him gently.

“Last time we had a huge fight... he doesn’t want to listen to my advice... and every time I find myself speaking things I should never tell him... and he walks out and stops talking to me.” Thorin grunted. “We’re both stubborn goats.”

“By advice, do you mean control? Young people hate that... they like making their own decisions, and the moment you try to assume control they rebel.” Bilbo noticed.

“You’re probably right...” Thorin growled. “So what would you suggest now?”

“Let him cool down... and next time talk about how much you miss him, and not how much you miss him being small and you in complete control of him.” Bilbo suggested. “What was the main reason for the conflict?” He gently asked.

“I don’t like the person he chose to spend his life with... I met people like that before... thinking of the money and status and everything...” Thorin confessed.

“Are you talking from your own experience?” Bilbo pin pointed the problem. “Just because you had bad experiences, it doesn’t mean this person wants to hurt or use your nephew.”

Thorin just grimaced at that line even more.

“If only things were that easy...” He looked down at his glass and finished it in one go.

“They are...” Bilbo smiled gently and pressed his lips into Thorin’s. “You’re a really handsome man, and I bet there are many people of your preferences who would love to get to know you better.” He noticed with a shy smile. “Stop using your money as an excuse and give people a chance sometimes.”

Thorin stared completely taken by surprise. Those soft lips pressing into his took his breath away. Before he could even blink he felt a huge impulse distancing his actions. He pulled Bilbo closer and their lips collided in a heated stormy kiss. Thorin embraced the smaller man with all the passion he had dormant within himself. Somehow it just felt so good to hold him and to love him. It was so easy to make love to him, to kiss him even deeper and to take him to his bedroom.

He never reacted on impulse, especially with someone not well versed with the game. The game of sex and move on. It felt so different. And first time in years he felt the passion directed at himself, and not at his position or fortune. This person wanted him, and not what he could offer him. It was as simple as that.

Bilbo rarely gave into the physical side of his personality. His duties, his life and family, never really leaving any space for anyone. Here there was no obligation and no restraint. It was just pure sex, no strings attached, and the physical release made him fell a bit afar from all the problems and sadness.


	20. Chapter 20

He woke up early and stretched. The strong arm still around him giving him an immense feeling of warmth and belonging. But he knew there was no space in this man’s life for him and for his kids. So he would take what he could.

He gently slid out of bed and after a quick shower in his room he went to the kitchen to start a home-style family breakfast.

“Good morning!” Thorin’s warm voice filled the spacious kitchen.

“Good morning.” Bilbo composed himself and replied calmly.

“Smells great!” Merry walked in.

“My favourite!” Pip smiled.

“I’ll help with the plates.” Vinca began setting the table.

“I’ll get drinks!” Pearl quickly found a way to be useful.

“So this is how you always eat breakfast?” Thorin asked.

“Sometimes in even bigger crowds if more family shows up.” Pearl admitted with a smile.

“Our family is really really huge!” Pip told him.

“It becomes really crazy at holidays or birthdays. At Easter we had like forty guests? Even Ori flew in from Oxford!” Vinca smiled.

“It was really nice.” Bilbo smiled gently.

“That’s really amazing.” Thorin told him.

“How many people did you have here for Easter?” Pearl gazed around curiously taking in the beautiful dining room.

“None. I spent it alone.” Thorin noticed. “I had two invitations to friends... but I really didn’t feel like any company...”

“That’s sad.” Frodo noticed honestly.

“Well if you ever feel like spending it with someone you can always come and visit us.” Pip quickly proposed.

“We wouldn’t want you to spend the holidays alone.” Merry added. “We owe you a lot.”

“That’s very kind of you boys...” Thorin nodded.

“Don’t you have any family?” Frodo mused.

“Not much... and to those left I’m not really close anymore.” Thorin noticed slowly and suddenly he was hugged by three small boys.

“We could adopt you.” Pip proposed in a serious voice.

“You can’t adopt adults you dope...” Merry noticed.

“We could make an exception.” Frodo smiled lightly.

“Boys you can’t be so intrusive.” Bilbo gently scolded him. “But the boys are right, you’ll always be welcome at our home whenever you feel like some crazy company.”

“Thank you.” Thorin had no idea what else to say, what they proposed made his heart feel so warm.

\------

Fili and Kili stayed with Gollum right to the end. Holding his hand and reading to him as if he was awake. Fili kept saying that people even when comatose could hear the world around them, so they made sure he had everything possible to make his last moments painless and full of warmth. Kili’s heart nearly died in his chest when the machine signalled the end. Fili walked in and slowly checked the vitals and declared the death. Later they just cried, it was so heartbreaking and difficult, but at least now he was in a painless better place.

When the kids arrived Fili walked to them, and somehow they immediately knew. Frodo gazed up at him with seriousness beyond age. Merry just lowered his head, and Pip had tears in his eyes. All three had seen a lot of death in their short lives. Frodo losing his beloved mother. Merry lost his parents and sister. And Pip lost his parents and two sisters. Losing Gollum was yet another tragedy for them. Even though Gollum was annoying and demanding, they all learnt to love him. Fili just extended his arms and soon he held all three of them and began whispering.

“Now he knows no pain.” He told them. “He’s in a better place.”

“You think so?” Merry noticed. “Do you really think there is something more after we die?”

“Of course there is.” Fili told him gently. “Close your eyes and ask your heart – are you parents there?”

Merry gazed at him seriously and finally nodded.

“We gave him a very happy year, full of love and family. We gave him more than anyone else in his life. He died knowing he was loved and a part of our family.” Fili gently told them. “That’s more important than anything else.”

Soon Vinca and Pearl held onto them as well.

“Let’s go back to the house.” Bilbo gently told them. “I need to arrange the flights back.”

“Dad!” Pip rushed and embraced him strongly.

“Let’s go home.” Vinca told them and everyone agreed with her.

\------

“Fili...” Kili whispered when they were back home and in bed.

“Yes Kili?” Fili asked him gently.

“After Tauriel gives birth we could find her someone nice to take care of the house and help with the baby.” Kili inhaled. “I don’t want to live here anymore.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Fili smiled shyly.

“I have been thinking... I want to start my own software company... I got a few ideas that might sell. So I can work from home...” Kili told him. “So if you want I could make home any place you feel like living at. I’ve got some savings...”

“Gandalf will be disappointed.” Fili slowly noticed. “But that’s my dream... Home is home.”

“Indeed it is.” Kili noticed.

“So after the wedding?” Fili smiled gently.

“Yup!” Kili kissed him tenderly.


	21. Chapter 21

“I think you should come with me.” Gandalf told Thorin on the phone.

“You just want a free flight in my jet...” Thorin grumbled.

“You know me all too well my old friend...” Gandalf laughed.

Thorin hung up the phone call and gazed at the kids running around in the garden.

“They seem to have picked up quite fast.” He noticed with surprise.

“They all had to deal with a lot of death in their lives.” Bilbo told him gently.

“Have you booked a flight?” Thorin asked.

“Not yet, yesterday I just couldn’t focus on anything really.” Bilbo admitted.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Thorin asked hesitantly.

“I was afraid to ask.” Bilbo admitted, somehow the presence of this strong solemn man gave him strength.

“I’ll arrange a flight for all of us in the afternoon.” Thorin told him.

“Count two more people in.” Bilbo told him.

“And Gandalf is coming.” Thorin nodded.

“Good, he hasn’t visited in a very long time.” Bilbo smiled with relief. “When you know our arrival time, I’ll arrange transport from the airport.”

“Fine.” Thorin went and called the airport to get his jet ready.

\-----

Kili stood stunned and gazed at Thorin. Seeing him at the airport and hearing they were flying together in his jet he scowled. Fili went cold, his eyes cold as ice. Bilbo just gazed at them surprised, and the kids stood there stunned.

“We should get going.” Gandalf nudged them to move.

Fili just grimaced but Kili took his hand and silently they walked after their family.

“Now this is what I call travelling in style...” Gandalf smiled sitting down in the comfortable private plane.

“It’s pretty cool.” Frodo admitted gazing around curiously.

“Not bad.” Marry smirked pulling out a book.

Bilbo gazed at the silent Fili and Kili, and he realised something was wrong. He gazed back at Thorin, who was gazing back at the boys pretending he was not. Then it struck him. The same cheek bones, the same jaw line, the same hair. There was something in them so similar Bilbo felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier.

“So Kili is your nephew?” He whispered to Thorin, he saw the huge surprise in his eyes and the truth. “What happened?”

“We had a huge fight.” Thorin grunted in a low voice.

“About Fili?” Bilbo added all the facts together. Thorin just nodded sadly. Then Bilbo did the most surprising thing in the world, he gently took his hand disregarding that they were in public. “You shouldn’t really worry about Fili, he’s the least selfish person I know.” He whispered gently.

When they arrived at San Francisco airport Nori, Boromir and Aragorn were already waiting. The kids immediately yelled they were going in the police car with Boromir who showed up in his uniform, obviously straight from his job. Aragorn got in with Gandalf, Thorin and the girls, while Fili and Kili decided to ride with Nori in Fili’s old truck.

“So was he in a lot of pain?” Nori asked them slowly.

“You cannot even imagine...” Fili inhaled and grimaced thinking back to the events in the hospital.

“Poor bastard... he was an annoying brat... but at least he had a good sense of humour.” Nori told them. “I’m going to miss him, he added a bit more character to the family.”

“We’re all going to miss him.” Kili admitted slowly. “It was really sad to see him go.”

“Bilbo told me both of you were with him at the end.” Nori told them seriously. “I can’t even imagine how hard it must have been...”

“We did what was right.” Fili told him gently.

“Few people would actually do it... I admire both of you.” Nori confessed as they drove up to the house.

Nori rushed to help Boromir with the luggage and soon all the cars were unpacked. Kili walked in and saw Thorin gaze around curiously, clearly very surprised. Bag End was nothing short of what Erebor was. It was huge, it was majestic and it was rich as rich came.

“Boys to bed!” Vinca scolded the crazy kids, pumped on adrenaline and running around. “It’s way past your bed time!” She reminded them firmly.

“Do we have to?” Pip pouted.

“To bed.” Bilbo confirmed.

“Duh!” Merry added displeased.

“Mr. Grey let me show you to your room.” Pearl guided the old man to one of the comfortable guest rooms.

“You know the way to your room.” Bilbo told Kili and Fili with a smile. “Come on.” He nodded to Thorin. Thorin without a word grabbed his and Bilbo luggage and obediently followed the shorter man.

“Do you want to have a separate room?” Bilbo gently proposed with a spark in his eyes.

“Does that make any sense?” Thorin smiled back.

“Not really.” Bilbo guided him confidently to his own bedroom. “Sit down.” He ordered motioning the big bed.

Thorin’s eyebrows raised but he did as ask.

“So tell me... what made my son avoid you and your own nephew to hate you?” Bilbo cornered him.

“Your son?” Thorin gasped.

“Fili was one of the first children I considered as mine.” Bilbo told him.

“He’s a bit too old to be your son...” Thorin noticed.

“My mother took him in, and when she died I kept all the kids.” Bilbo noticed. “I just graduated and I was young yes, but I just had to do what was right. Boromir, Faramir, Aragorn and Fili deserved to get a chance in life.”

“So you continued your mom’s crusade.” Thorin realised. “You’re pretty amazing.” He kissed him tenderly.

“Back on topic please...” Bilbo broke the kiss. “I need to know what you did.”

Thorin gazed at the floor ashamed.

“So?” Bilbo insisted.

“I did something really stupid.” Thorin noticed grimly.

“Namely?” Bilbo insisted.

“I tried to bride him.” Thorin admitted.

Bilbo just began laughing. “No matter how much you would propose... Fili would never take it!” He just kept laughing.

“One hundred million.” Thorin admitted.

Bilbo laughed even more. “Cross that out if he didn’t love Kili he would take it just to fund some new crazy charity building hospitals in Africa...”

“I was an idiot basically...” Thorin growled with defeat.

“And you probably did a bit more... or said.” Bilbo noticed when he calmed down.

“I said too much...” Thorin growled. “I fired Kili for opposing me...”

“That was even more stupid, opposing him when he’s so strongly in love... well it’s evident what he would chose.” Bilbo told him gently.

“I just assumed...” Thorin noticed.

“That he was with Kili only for the money...” Bilbo prompted. “Just like people in your life. You probably already realised that money and this attitude made you even more alone.”

“I disinherited him... and he didn’t even protest. He said he doesn’t give a shit about my money...” Thorin noticed.

“Kili is pretty unselfish and he’s really nice. I’m not really surprised Fili loves him so much... you probably never saw them together much... they are like two halves of one apple. So much in love it makes me jealous.” Bilbo told him slowly.

“I just screwed up a bit too much...” Thorin was grim.

“Maybe, but I’m sure with time it will all subside.” Bilbo assured him calmly. “You are his only family and no matter how firm he is now, with time he will gain some distance to it all.”

“I seriously fucked up...” Thorin hid his head in his hands.

“You can always say you’re sorry...” Bilbo told him gently and embraced him. “We’re only human.”

“You seem so much more than just human...” Thorin held him tightly.


End file.
